Deber de un tutor
by kunashgi448
Summary: Viviendo con el peso de un incidente en el cual fue acusado falsamente en la secundaria, Cody Anderson se enfoca en sobrevivir la preparatoria. La familia Anderson pasa por una crisis financiera, lo que obliga a nuestro protagonista a buscar un trabajo, pero el director Mclean le da una súbita opción: Ser el tutor de un grupo de chicas que están en peligro de fallar el semestre.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Sobreviviendo a la nueva escuela**

* * *

_Oficina del directo Mclean, 8 de diciembre._

"¿Así que ni siquiera tu estas a la altura de esta tarea? Rayos…Me siento decepcionado de alguien que de hace llamar mi asistente. Creo que debería buscar a otra persona para que sea mi mano derecha"

"No, no es como usted cree directo Mclean…hice todo lo que pude pero…" Chris disfrutaba el sonido familiar de alguien poniéndose nervioso enfrente suyo "ellas solo…no quieren seguir adelante, tener éxito a nivel académico no significa nada para ellas, yo no…yo no puedo trabajar con esa mentalidad…seria una perdida de mi tiempo

Con una sonrisa burlona, Chris reviso papeles de tutores fallidos en el pizarrón, encontrando el expediente en una de ellas, de alguien que era un riesgo por su reputación, pero al mismo tiempo, le picaba la curiosidad como las cosas irían con esta persona en el ojo del huracán.

Chris coloco un alfiler rojo entre los ojos de la foto de un estudiante, de la última opción.

Cody Anderson

* * *

Dando un gran bostezo, Cody Anderson trato de quitarse la pesadez de sus ojos para despertar de una buena, vez. Levanto su cabeza lentamente del escritorio, dejando que su mente se reiniciara, siendo lo primero que observo fue un papel enfrente suyo, era la hoja de revisión de ayer…claro, reviso los ejercicios del examen de matemáticas, por suerte era lo único que tenía que hacer además de-

"¡La tarea de Historia!" Cody reviso frenéticamente su mochila para asegurarse que había imprimido la tarea sobre la revolución industrial, moviendo cuadernos y cables de computadora como un loco para encontrar el maldito papel. Se quedo helado cuando vio el reporte terminado ante sus ojos.

"¿La…hice? Eso era un alivio, no tenia que esperar en el frio de la calle a que el cibercafé abriera, pero tal vez seria una buena oportunidad de darle una revisada ahora que tenía tiempo…

"Cody"

Tiempo que ya no tenía.

Cody volteo hacia la puerta de la habitación para ver a una niña de seis años, riéndose ligeramente al ver a su hermano mayor hecho un desastre. Ella es su tierna y linda hermana menor, Cassandra Anderson.

"Mama dice que el desayuno está listo, así que…" el rostro de la pequeña cambio una expresión juguetona "limpia este desastre, báñate, y lleva tu trasero abajo lo más rápido posible" dijo Cassandra, haciendo énfasis en la palabra trasero.

Cody miro con atención alrededor del cuarto…

"¿Cuánto de este desastre es tuyo?"

"Solo un poco" dijo Cassandra.

"Ven acá pequeña…"

"No gracias, el ultimo que se bañe y baje a la cocina tiene que limpiar el cuarto" dijo la hija menor de los Anderson, sacándole la lengua a su hermano, Cody no tuvo tiempo de nada cuando Cassandra salió corriendo del cuarto "y yo ya me bañe hace rato"

En ocasiones ella era un dolor en la muela, tenía suerte de que fuera tan adorable.

La voz de su madre resonó por las paredes de la casa para que bajaran a desayunar antes de ir a la escuela. A veces deseaba tener la misma felicidad inocente que su hermana menor, observo una almohada pequeña en su cama por unos momentos, dejando que su mente volara hasta que una brisa helada lo regreso a la realidad, maldición, dejo ligeramente abierta la ventana otra vez.

Cody echó un vistazo general a la habitación, podría decir que fue una mala idea pintar la mitad de la habitación de verde y la otra de color rosa, de todos modos, empezó tendiendo tanto su cama como la de su hermana, porque ella simplemente se le olvida hacerlo. Ni siquiera cuida la manta de las chicas superpoderosas que le compraron hace un mes, luego comenzó a ordenar su desastroso escritorio donde tenía docenas de libros sobre diferentes temas y una que otro libro de programación debido a su interés en la informática.

Una vez que Cody guardo su vieja computadora portátil en la mochila, vio las figuras en miniatura de Spider-man y Edward Elric del manga Fullmetal Alchemist, debería comprar el volumen que saldrá a la venta esta semana de Demon Slayer después lo tanto que lo recomienda Sam. Apagó la calefacción de la habitación y fue a su armario compartido, en comparación con la colorida ropa de Cassandra, la suya era sosa con solo camisas de cuello y los típicos jeans azules.

Cody tomo su ropa y entro al baño para darse una buena ducha caliente, enfocando su mente en como planear el día ahora que ayer regreso de las vacaciones de invierno. Desayunar, ir a la escuela, platicar con los chicos, sobrevivir a Duncan, buscar trabajo , estudiar en los tiempos libres, repetir al día siguiente.

"Buenos días cariño, espero que no te importe que sólo haya cereal"

"Tranquila mama, me gusta el cereal"

Cody se sentó en mesa de madera de roble algo desgastada, viendo como su madre, Jayden Anderson, peinaba a Casandra mientras la pequeña comía un par de pedazos de manzana con felicidad. El adolescente encendió la pequeña tele de plasma para escuchar algo de ruido.

_Buenos días, Toronto, parece, ser un buen martes para empezar el 22 de enero. El pronóstico de hoy es un hermoso cielo nublado con posibilidades de caída de nieve ligera en la tarde, esperamos un ligero aumento de las temperaturas llegando a superar los tres grados centígrados, pero un nuevo evento polar hará que regresen las heladas a todo el país, así que sera mejor que se abriguen bien. Empezamos con las noticias más importantes del día de hoy..._

Cody dejo de poner atención y se enfocó en un pedazo de papel de la correspondencia, destacando en letras rojas la palabra denegado, de seguro otra carta de rechazo del banco para obtener otro préstamo. La situación se ponía más difícil, más ahora que miraba como Casandra abrazaba el vientre algo crecido de su madre.

"Cariño ¿Ya hiciste la tarea?"

"Si mami, Cody me ayudo con mi tarea de matemáticas, pero cada vez que me explica a como sumar y restar me pone a dormir" contesto Cassandra mientras su madre se sentaba a su lado y empezaba a comer su desayuno.

"Ja-ja, muy graciosa Cassie, esa sera la ultima vez que te ayude con tu tarea, pequeña koala perezosa" contesto Cody de manera sarcástica, mirando a otro lado para ignorar el berrinche de su hermana. Tenia que darle a su madre algo de crédito, mantener la casa así de limpia cuando ella llega tarde a casa tras trabajar como cajera en un restaurante italiano a cinco cuadras de distancia.

"¡Eh! ¡Mama! ¡Mi hermano mayor esta siendo malo conmigo otra vez!"

"Basta ustedes dos, o paran de pelear o ambos ayudaran a su padre a limpiar el sótano" en un instante, ambos hijos se callaron y regresaron a desayunar lo que les quedaba en el plato, haciendo a Jayden reír un poco. Ella decidió que era tiempo suficiente para que el té estuviera listo, que mejor manera de empezar el día con un té verde y una cocina limpia, necesita recordarle a su esposo que vaya a la tienda y compre algo de pollo para que Cody pueda hacer cena para el y para Cassandra en caso de que ambos lleguen tarde.

"Vamos Casandra, es hora irnos a la escuela, ve por tus cosas" una vez la niña se fue de la cocina, el pequeño ambiente de felicidad se difumino.

"Así que otra negativa del banco" comento Cody sin mirar a su madre.

"Si, tu padre sigue dormido, tantas malas noticias lo tiene agotado mentalmente"

Cody tomo la mano de su madre en señal de apoyo, estaban en esto juntos, es por eso que se esfuerza por mantener la beca en la preparatoria y con buen promedio aspirar a una universidad decente. Por supuesto que a su madre no le agradaba de que su hijo trabajara y estudiara a la vez, en lugar de divertirse como los jóvenes de su edad lo hacen, pero el dinero de Cody en verdad ayudaba en estos tiempos de crisis, sólo podía esperar un milagro de Dios los sacara de esta situación.

Cody y Casandra se despidieron de su madre para dirigirse a la parada de autobuses donde la todavía hija menor de los Anderson tomaba el bus escolar, no sin antes la pequeña niña le diera un beso al vientre de su madre para despedirse de su futuro hermanito o hermanita. Siempre esperaba el bus con la compañía de su hermano mayor, ni de coñá Cody la dejaría sola conociendo cuanto pervertido existe en esta ciudad, es mejor perder un par de minutos que perder a tu hermana el resto de tu vida.

"Oye ¿Platicaste con tus amigos de la otra dimensión? Me despertaste en medio de la madrugada al hablar" Cassandra pregunto curiosa. Cody solo pudo forzar una sonrisa.

"S-sí, lo siento por eso, ellos solo pueden hablar conmigo por las noches, te mandan saludos por cierto" una mentira blanca para cubrir años de auto terapia hablándole a la cámara, pero el admite que tener un video diario es un buen método para expresar sus pensamientos.

"Los hermanos llegaron a la para del bus, Cody reviso su celular para echar un vistazo a los correos electrónicos que tenia sin leer, manteniendo un ojo en Cassandra y en como ella jugaba con la nieve, dibujando muchas caritas felices.

"Ten cuidado Cassie, no quiero que te enfermes de gripa por andar jugando con la nieve otra vez ¿O quieres volver a ir al doctor?"

"No es gracioso Cody" Cassandra inflo sus mejillas en clara señal de molestia, aunque esto solo hacía que Cody la encontrara más adorable.

"Oye ¿Estas emocionada de volver otra vez de manera constante a la escuela?" pregunto Cody.

"¡Si! La maestra López dijo que íbamos a jugar con la computadora hoy, ah, y Lincoln me dijo que podríamos compartir nuestros juguetes hoy, definitivamente hoy jugare con su dragón."

Al menos podía ver que ella estaba emocionada por ir a la escuela, no como él. Lo único que le molestaba era como su hermana hablaba mucho del tal Lincoln últimamente, quien sabe, tal vez sus celos de hermano mayor empezaron a aparecer antes de tiempo.

"Mira, el bus esta aquí" comento Cody mientras miraba el autobús acercarse. Observo como su hermana entraba en el bus y saludaba a sus amigos.

"Adiós hermano" Casandra se despidió desde la ventana del bus, Cody vio como el bus de la primaria daba vuelta en la siguiente avenida para perderse de su vista, sólo pudo suspirar, con el vapor caliente saliendo de sus labios, se puso los audífonos, se dio media vuelta, y empezó a caminar. En un momento dado, salió de sus pensamientos y miro a sus pies, y de la nada una brillante luz lo dejo por unos segundos ciego.

Retrocedió medio paso para estabilizarse, lo que desafortunadamente resbalo en un pedazo de suelo congelado. Cody perdió el poco equilibrio que tenía y cayó hacia atrás con un ruido sordo sobre el suelo frío y pastoso. En lo alto, podía escuchar risitas, pero era una risa de bienvenida familiar. No pudo evitar reírse un poco él mismo

"¡Buenos días, Cody!"

Sus ojos se despejaron segundos después, y estando parada al lado suyo estaba una linda chica coletas y con una gran sonrisa.

"Buenos días, Kitty" el murmuro. Vaya, ella se veía bien con el sol detrás de ella desde esta posición "¿No conoces otra forma de saludar a la gente sin parecer paparazzi?" se sentó sobre la nieve "tienes un buen ángulo desde ahí, te cambio una foto así por una mano ¿Trato?"

"perdón por eso, es que en verdad es difícil obtener una foto tuya con la cual no salgas con los ojos cerrados" se disculpó Kitty con una sonrisa, típica de ella. Cody se rio sarcásticamente mientras su amiga lo abrazaba con fuerza y jugaba un poco con su cabello, aprovechando que ella es más alta que él.

Cody y Kitty podrían decirse que son amigos de la infancia desde el quinto año, todo empezó cuando la joven fotógrafa lo encontró en el patio de la escuela tratando de escalar un árbol para subir un árbol. Cody hizo esto para impresionar a un grupo de niñas que se reunieron alrededor del árbol, terminado cayendo mal poco después, pero fue un acto noble y valiente que si logro impresionarla a ella, Kitty aun tiene fotos de aquel por si necesitaba probar su veracidad, o solo para joder a Cody. Mantuvieron una relación cercana en los años posteriores, y cuando el mejor amigo de Cody y la hermana mayor de Kitty, ante todo pronóstico, empezaron a salir, ellos se juntaron todavía más. Kitty es parte de las únicas dos chicas en la toda la escuela que no lo miran con desagrado y odio, la primera que lo defendió horas después de aquel incidente, una relación de amistad estable, que Cody apreciaba mucho, incluso podría decir que daría su vida por ella.

Kitty era una ansiosa bola de sol en su vida y él creía que ella siempre daría eso por sentado...o se percataría de lo lindo que eran sus pechos...principalmente estaba tratando de no notar en este momento la ventaja de ser exactamente una cabeza más baja que ella. Si, en el fondo, Cody aún mantiene algo de su faceta pervertida

"Oye Cody ¿De casualidad hiciste la tarea de Inglés?"

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

"Me lo imaginaba, el club de fotografía te sigue quitando el tiempo, sólo entregármelo antes del tercer periodo y por lo que más quieras, no hagas un copy paste como la otra vez" Cody dijo mientras abría su mochila para sacar su cuaderno de Inglés.

"Ah, dije que lo sentía, además sólo recibimos una advertencia, prometo pagarte el almuerzo" respondió Kitty como si una advertencia de suspensión no fuera nada importante, enserio esta chica vive la vida muy a la ligera.

"¿Cuántos almuerzos no me debes ya? Setecientos billones si cuento las tareas que te he pasado a lo largo de los años, en serio Kitty, no debes depender tanto de mi" Cody dejo salir un par de risas sarcásticas, recibiendo un suave golpe en el hombro por parte de la adicta a la selfies.

"Lo sé" se quejó Kitty, llevando sus manos a la cabeza "el inicio de clases ya me esta causando dolor de cabeza, ya tengo problemas con mis calificaciones incluso con las ayudas que recibido durante los exámenes" suspiro "el director me llamo a su oficina hace unos días y me dijo que me iba a asignar in tutor este semestre."

Cody hizo una mueca de fastidio, se sermonado por el director Mclean es una de las peores cosas que le pueden pasar a un estudiante, lo sabe muy bien.

"¿Un tutor? Bueno…tal vez puedo recomendarte a Cameron…o a B…o…"

"Gracias, pero ya me asignaron tutor ayer…" Kitty volvió a suspirar, sin saber que decir para animarla, Cody acaricio su espalda gentilmente para calmarla "Solo espero que me asignaran a alguien con mucha paciencia, después de lo aburrido que sera estar sentada teniendo clases por la tarde.

"Lo se Kitty" murmuro Cody, quien había tenido que guiarla para hacer la tarea de historia mas veces de las que podía contar "Lo sé"

"¿Por qué no solo puedo seguir dejando que tu me ayudes? Tal vez me toque Courtney" tal vez ella trataba de sonar positiva, pero Cody capto algo de duda en la voz de la chica, o tal vez era por su propia sorpresa que imaginaba cosas.

"¿Enserio? ¿La señorita perfección en persona?"

"Vamos, se que ustedes dos no llevan bien…pero no es tan mala" dijo Kitty, mas tratando de convencerse a si misma "Courtney es…estricta, pero ella enseña bien y da resultados, no hubiera pasado el examen final de Ingles si no fuera por ella"

"Kitty, estuviste murmurando palabras al azar en Ingles una semana después del examen"

"¿Lo entiendes? La información se quedo pegada en mi cerebro, además, Courtney es amable cuando no esta en modo exámenes" dijo Kitty, Cody solo mantuvo su mirada sobre ella "…quiero decir, yo realmente la vi fuera del modo exámenes…una vez…lo juro, ella me llevo de campamento después de los parciales."

"No, solo…no" Kitty abrió su boca para decir algo pero rápidamente cambio de idea y simplemente se rindió.

Los mejores amigos optaron por quedarse en ese cómodo silencio por unos minutos, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

"Dime…¿Cómo esta la familia?" pregunto Cody.

"Oh, a Emma esta de maravilla" respondió Kitty "ella esta en la luna estas ultimas semanas planeando su cita con Noah, es buena tenerla así de feliz en la casa, aunque a veces llegue a ser molesto, mi turno ¿Cómo está la pequeña Cassandra?"

"Ella esta bien…solo que ella esta hablando mucho de un niño llamado Lincoln, ahora empiezo a entender esto de los celos del hermano mayor, solo no puedo con la idea de que ella este enamorada de su mejor amigo, ella solo tiene seis"

"La comprendo" Kitty admitió antes de sonrojarse "en estar celosa, quiero decir…con los hermanos…yo…uh…ayer me encontré con Heather"

Ante la mención de Heather, Cody dejo de sonreír, ahora estaba un poco incomodo "oh…¿ella te ataco verbalmente?"

"No, pero no es la persona con la cual me gustaría estar cerca en la escuela…hey" ahora la voz de Kitty se tornó sería "¿Estás seguro que no quieres que hable con Devin y Brick para que te ayuden con todo el problema de Duncan?" De nuevo, aquí vamos otra vez.

"Ya te lo dije Kitty, ya me acostumbré tanto a Duncan como a mi situación actual, estaré bien, tu enfócate en mantener el club de fotografía abierto y yo en mantener mi beca" sabía que su sonrisa es algo forzada, pero en verdad quiera dejar el tema atrás.

Cody tenía sus propios problemas, un par de ellos llamados Duncan y Alejandro. En privado, comenzó a repasar sus estrategias para mantenerse fuera de su camino y estudiar de manera tranquila…ahora más que ambos tenían novias, todo parece indicar que el techo volverá a ser su lugar de relajación, solo un año más y se graduaría, solo esperaba que el tiempo pasara rápido

"¡Hey Kitty! ¡Por aquí!" antes de que la mencionada pudiera responder, ya habían llegado a la entrada de la preparatoria Wawanakua, estando enfrente Devin, su novia Carrie, y Mickey esperando por Kitty. Por supuesto que Cody noto como Carrie evitaba mirarlo a él. Eso es extraño, no había motivo para ella estuviera molesta, por lo que Kitty le explico no comparte la opinión popular sobre él.

"¿Caminamos juntos a casa como siempre? Es martes" dijo Cody para tratar de irse y no invadir el círculo social de su mejor amiga.

"Es un hecho, te veo en biología" ambos tomaron caminos separados para entrar a la preparatoria, el típico estereotipo de preparatoria americana con fuentes de agua y locker.

Cody no tardó mucho en encontrarse a su banda de amigos en el mismo rincón de siempre.

"Miren quien llego, el señor perfecto"

"¿Aún te molesta que te vencí limpiamente en el LOL cinco veces seguidas, Noah?" el sarcástico todo los ojos antes de chocar el puño con Cody

"Eso fue genial viejo, la combinación de ataque con estrategia fue brutal, deberías intentar entrar a las competencias oficiales" comento Sam mientras levantaba su mirada del Nintendo DS, de seguro jugando a Mario Bros otra vez.

"Nah, eso se lo dejo a Camerón, fue él quien me paso las trampas" cometo Cody mientras abría su casillero para meter los libros del día en su mochila.

"No es la gran cosa, lo feo fue el examen sorpresa de ayer de matemáticas" dijo Cameron.

"Lo se…me sentí tan confundido, quiero decir, apenas estaba recordando como restar y viene Dwayne a hacer un examen sorpresa, cielos" comento Harold.

"Por cierto Cody, ya que tú eres el experto, necesito tu ayuda, Noah y yo tenemos un conflicto de respuesta en la pregunta cuatro, así que te pregunto a ti, en la pregunta cinco del examen de ayer ¿La respuesta era X sobre seis o sobre tres?" pregunto Camerón.

"Sobre tres, recuerda que debes reducir el resultado al máximo, tendrás suerte si el profesor Dwayne te da medio punto por acercarte" respondió Cody con calma.

"¡Buya! ¡Te lo dije Noah!"

"Eres un imbécil Harold, tu pusiste que era menos infinito, lo cual no tiene nada de sentido"

Cody sonrió un poco al ver como sus amigos alegaban por quien lo arruino más en el examen. Esto es genial, un buen descanso de-

"Aún lado perdedor"

Hablando de la banda del Diablo.

Un fuerte golpe vino desde atrás, y así ya no estaba sonriendo. Pasando junto a él, tan espinoso como su punta de metal podría sugerir que era un adolescente de cabello verde con una camisa negra, Cody lo fulminó con la mirada y el punk lo devolvió. Hubo una risa profunda, a un lado, no estaba solo...por el rabillo del ojo vio a un matón pelirrojo en una camiseta sin mangas Scott empujó a Cameron, enviando sus cosas al suelo.

Si bien Cody encontró buena compañía con Noah, Harold y los demás, no se hizo ilusiones sobre su seguridad. Eran los marginados, geeks y nerds. Y con un físico flaco, intereses raros y frecuentes conversaciones en voz alta sobre sus opiniones generales como el manga y los cómics, eran fáciles de detectar entre la multitud, fáciles de encontrar para los depredadores.

Depredadores como Duncan. Depredadores como Scott

Cody podía ver el miedo en la cara de Cameron, no podía culparlo, también estaba asustado, asustado de Duncan, asustado de lo que sucedió en esta escuela. Siempre es así, el tipo de personas que disfrutan viendo a otros sufren solo para sentirse superiores, para sentir su ego infinito. Scott, en particular, siempre podría contar con que use una camiseta blanca delgada que naturalmente mostró los brazos musculosos que pensó que tenía, y el collar de dientes de tiburón que pensó que lo hacía ver ´genial´.

Cody tuvo que admitir que lo hacía parecer peligroso...como un desertor del ejército.

"Oye nerd acosador" Duncan levantó a Cody por el cuello de su camisa "esto sólo son dos dólares ¿Quieres pasarte de listo?"

"No Duncan, es todo lo que tengo para gastar, lo juro"

"Paga el impuesto, o no saldrás del casillero por el resto del día" amenazo Duncan, los amigos de Cody no tuvieron más opción que dar el dinero de su almuerzo o su mismo almuerzo

"No pierdas tu tiempo Duncan, no puedes sacarle más dinero a un pobretón como Cody, que asco respirar el mismo aire que estos plebeyos" comento Taylor de manera burlona, Cody simplemente no respondió, aunque quería hacerlo, pero era mejor callar.

Con su peaje pagado, Cameron valientemente se cansó de pasar desapercibido. En el suelo, Cameron lentamente tomó sus pertenencias solo para que una bota alta y de tacón alto lo pateara y presionara con fuerza su mano.

Taylor Wells y Amy Avery, los rostros de su grupo y las ´chicas populares´ más famosas de la escuela. Un aspirante a estrella conocida en todo el campus como la hija de papá hasta la médula, igual que Dakota Milton y un alegre capitán que estaba tan podrido. Eran el pegamento estropeado que mantenía sus pequeños estratos sociales en la parte superior de la cadena a cambio de un poco de músculo cada vez que necesitaba un favor, una víctima, o en el caso de Amy, un buen momento.

Había sido tan mala como Heather durante años, y desafortunadamente había estado pendiente de Kitty y de él por casi el mismo tiempo.

Era una hegemonía, y eran los más populares en la cima. He tenido mucho ese problema. Sin problemas.

Afortunadamente, Taylor no parecía tan vengativa.

"¿En verdad tenemos que perder nuestro tiempo aquí Duncan? ósea, todo el mundo sabe que no le puedes sacar más dinero a gente pobre como Cody, además, me molesta respirar el mismo aire que la pelusa" dijo Taylor, Cody no sabía cuanto de lo que decía era real, pero el sabia que lo mejor ahora es mantenerse callado, a pesar de las ganas que tiene de responder.

Amy puntuó sus comentarios girando el tacón y observando a Cameron contener un grito ahogado.

Duncan miró a Cody, pensando en eso. Luego lo soltó.

"Solo porque me siento de buenas hoy, lo dejaré ir. Pero estoy esperando al menos cinco dólares o un buen sándwich, o honraremos la bandera con tus calzoncillos" gruñó Duncan antes de empujarlo contra el suelo. Cody gimió en el suelo, aparentemente aún no habían terminado, y él no pudo evitar un grito ya que sintió una repentina salpicadura fría corriendo por la parte trasera de sus pantalones. Al darse la vuelta lo suficiente, pudo ver a Sugar arrojando a un lado una botella de agua recién vacía.

"Opps, mi error" dijo Sugar, arrastrando las palabras.

¿Karma? ¿Usted estaba allí? Cody Anderson te había estado esperando durante años, y este sería un buen momento para presentarte ahora ¿Por favor?

Cody realmente esperaba que el karma estuviera escuchando de todos modos

"Sólo porque estoy de buenas hoy lo dejare pasar, pero espero al menos cinco dólares o un buen sándwich o haremos honores a la bandera con tus calzones" Duncan lo aventó al suelo, mientras Sugar tiraba una botella de agua en los pantalones del geek.

"Upps, se me resbalo" los bravucones se fueron riéndose, sólo esperaba que el karma existiría, llevaba esperándolo varios años. Sus amigos se ofrecieron a ayudarlo pero Cody simplemente quería ir a clases, aunque noto dos cosas, la extraña sonrisa de Harold al mirar a los bravucones, y a una chica rubia con suerte verde que lo miraba de lejos, la cual en un instante desapreció. Debió ser su imaginación, bueno, hora de la primera clase, matemáticas.

A Cody no le importaba ser un cliché andante al sentarse al fondo de la clase y cerca de la ventana, como casi todos los protagonistas de alguna historia de anime o manga, era natural, en ocasiones necesitaba desconectarse de este cruel mundo y simplemente pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Matemáticas es una materia que le cuesta algo de trabajo, más cuando tienes a un profesor como Dwayne dirigiendo las fórmulas, sin ofenderlo, se nota que es un buen tipo y ama su trabajo, pero en ocasiones...

"Buenos días chavos, espero que mi examen sorpresa los ayudara a motivarse en esta materia, vamos a rockear, yeah"

Cualquiera podía escuchar literalmente al grillo cantar su melodía ante lo incómodo que es ver a un hombre a los cuarenta años queriendo actuar como un adolescente de quince. Si no le pidiera a nadie consejos sobre cómo conectarse con su hijo, Junior, se concentraría en enseñar la clase de forma ´entretenida´. Este no es realmente el caso, las matemáticas es una materia que a la mayoría de los estudiantes les gusta que se les enseñe lentamente, pero el estilo de enseñanza de Dwayne se enfoca en resolver un problema durante cinco minutos, y luego salta a otro problema con un proceso diferente de solución o usa un fórmula diferente. No es raro que muchos de los estudiantes al final de la hora terminaran con más dudas sobre la clase que cuando entraron.

Cody se encontraba jugando con su lápiz, ignorando las pláticas monótonas de Lindsay y Beth sobre lo grandiosa que es Heather o la hermosura de Justin, tenía que pensar en una forma de ganar dinero pronto, que su padre sufra otro colapso por estrés sería un golpe de gracia a como la cuenta del hospital los dejo la última vez.

"Cody Anderson"

Al escuchar su nombre salió del trance, claro, estaban entregando los resultados del examen de ayer, si al profesor Dwayne no lo odiaban antes, poner un examen que contaba para la calificación en el primer día después de unas largas vacaciones lo haría. Se levantó de su silla y se encaminó al frente de la clase, haciendo caso omiso a los susurros de algunos de sus compañeros sobre él, ya no importaba, simplemente tomo su examen sin ver la calificación y regreso a su lugar, lo revisaría en la hora del almuerzo.

El resto de la clase fue como cualquier otra clase, el profesor escribiendo fórmulas en el pizarrón, preguntando de manera aleatoria a cualquier desafortunado sobre si sabía la respuesta, muchas veces exponiendo su ignorancia en la materia. La supervivencia en la escuela no sólo se fija en tu clase social, si no en lo académico también, por suerte, Cody tenía cubierto ambas partes.

"Samantha ¿Cuál es la respuesta a la pregunta del ejercicio veinte?" pregunto el profesor a una chica rubia igual a Amy, pero es su hermana gemela por lo que tenía entendido.

"Ah...eh...creo que es fracción de x sobre doce"

"Uh, casi pero no, es x al cuadrado sobre doce, debes tener cuidado con las potencias jovencita" en eso la campana sonó "eso sería todo por hoy clase, quiero que resuelvan los ejercicios de Baldor de la página trece a la quince y me entreguen su hoja de procedimiento mañana entrando a clase, pásenla genial"

Dwayne dejó el salón de clases para llegar a tiempo a su próxima clase, realmente le gusta llegar cinco minutos antes que los estudiantes. Esta fue la oportunidad que Amy aprovechó para decirle algo a su hermana gemela

"Bien hecho Samey, lo arruinaste de nuevo" le grito su hermana gemela sin contenerse en la salida del aula.

"Lo siento Amy, me puse nerviosa, y ya te dije que prefiero que me llames Sammy"

"¡Cállate! ¡Ahora dame tu tarea de historia que no la hice!"

Cody paso de largo sin más, mirando su celular simplemente para hacerse el despistado, esto no era su problema, además, no es lo suficientemente valiente para saltar a defender a la chica, eso sería un movimiento ineficiente e innecesario.

El siguiente periodo fue inglés con Tom, un joven maestro que también tenía afición por la moda, creando un blog de moda con su novia Jen, uno de los maestros favoritos de las chicas por todos los temas que podían tratar con él, Cody lo definiría como un maestro promedio, sin ninguna ventaja o desventaja. De reojo vio como Kitty le guiñaba el ojo en agradecimiento por prestarle la tarea, sólo no esperaba otro reporte por plagio, en ese caso su amiga tendría que comprarse un nuevo celular. De ahí en más nada nuevo que comentar.

Luego venía la peor clase del día para los nerds como él, educación física con el entrenador Ryan, un adulto músculo que podría romper sandias usando sólo un brazo, no tenía que explicar lo evidente de cómo alguien sin condición física la pasa en esta materia, además de ser la única clase donde los bravucones tienen el permiso de destrozar a otros sin ningún castigo, por suerte es temporada invernal y trabajarían bajo techo.

"Muy bien pequeños atletas, empezaremos con quince vueltas alrededor del campo de baloncesto, a correr" con el molesto sonido de su silbato, Ryan vio correr a sus estudiantes.

Aquí la cuestión para Cody no era terminar primero las quince vueltas, eso lo tenían asegurados los atletas como Tyler y Sky, por no olvidar a Eva, el propósito es sobrevivir para soportar el resto de la clase y las últimas horas, esta científicamente comprobado que un cuerpo cansado no ayuda a mantener el margen en los estudios. Aun cuando Duncan le metió el pie en más de una ocasión, Cody no reclamo en lo absoluto, sólo se levantaba y continuaba con el ejercicio, terminado con vida la primera parte.

"Muy bien clase, ahora formen parejas y prepárense para estirar" la clase se reorganizó rápidamente en parejas "excelente, ahora—"

"Perdóneme." el entrenador Ryan gritó...digo... le dio un hipo con sorpresa varonil y se dio la vuelta. Una chica rubia con un suéter verde que parecía que no había visto ejercicio o luz solar en años estaba de repente detrás de él. "No tengo una pareja"

"Ah, eso es...cierto. Lo siento, señorita Forest, pero no hay nadie disponible, así que supongo que tendrás que sentarte aquí. Ahí, donde no puedes asustar a nadie co-

"¿Qué hay de él?" la señorita Forest aparentemente, dijo señalando. Cody no podía ver al estudiante libre, todos a su alrededor parecían estar emparejados...¿a qué se refería? "él está libre".

"Uh...ese es Cody Anderson" dijo el entrenador, mirando a su alrededor con la esperanza de que algún otro estudiante se materializara de repente para ser voluntario. "tú...eh...no tienes que elegir-"

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que no debería?" dijo ella con total sinceridad. Tanto el entrenador como varios estudiantes la miraron. El entrenador Ryan podía sentir que los ojos pasaban sobre él, esperando ver qué pasaría después. Era fácil de decir, realmente no quería tener esta discusión.

"Eh...ninguno...que yo pueda...decir"

"¡Oh maravilloso! Entonces esta decidió" como el entrenador y el estudiante se tomaron un momento para asimilar lo que acababa de suceder, la chica se presentó.

"Hola ciudadano del universo, soy Dawn, y seré tu compañera para esta clase"

"Encantado de conocerte Dawn, mi nombre es Cody" el entrenador recuperó la compostura suficiente para cubrirse con una mirada.

"Anda con cuidado Anderson" Cody no necesitaba decirlo. Estaba preocupado de romper a esta chica por la mitad al respirar demasiado fuerte. ¿Cómo era ella tan delgada?

"Tienes un aura marrón, pero ya debes saberlo" al menos Cody estaba bastante seguro de que se esa era su manera de entablar una conversación.

Cody la reconocía como una cara que veía de un lado en otro, pero nunca se habían conocido en persona hasta hace unos momentos, ahora ella estaba esperando una respuesta ante su particular comentario.

"Uh…gracias, igual la tuya" respondió Cody. Dawn asintió feliz ante el comentario, al menos funciono.

"Nuestros pasados están siendo difíciles de manejar nuestra mentes" dijo ella, entonces empezó sus estiramientos. Ahora ella no parecía interesada en continuar con la muy corta conversación, solamente ayudándolo con los ejercicios, Cody no tenia idea como hablar con ella de todas formas.

"Uh, tu aura también es…muy azulado" dijo aventurándose, abusando de su suerte, ella simplemente lo miro "olvídalo, tonterías mías" murmuro, empezando con sus propios ejercicios. Una chica que podía leer el aura, pensándolo bien, eso sonaba familiar. Cody nunca la había conocido antes, pero algo de ella despertaba su curiosidad.

Como lo pidió Cody al inicio de la clase, un golpe en la cara jugando a quemados lo mando a la enfermería. No es de la forma que esperaba pero estaba satisfecho.

Siguiente destino, la cafetería.

La cafetería funcionaba con dos cocinas, una elegante con comida rica pero cara, y la dada por la escuela con comida mandada desde el asilo de ancianos más viejo, mucho más barata pero más asquerosa. ¿No necesito decir a donde va Cody a comer?

"Buenos días Chef"

"Buenos días flacucho, dame tu plato" Cody extendió su bandeja, observando como el antiguo militar le servía algo rojizo con un pan encima, podía jurar que vio a su comida moverse, pero no importa, comida es comida.

"Oye, dame dos refrescos de uva por favor"

"Serían dos dólares más"

"Sólo tengo uno" Cody saco su billetera y mostró el solitario billete.

"Lo siento, conoces las reglas"

"Vale, me voy a la máquina que de seguro me hace caso" cuando Cody sintió la mano del Chef en su hombro sonrió, sabía que es una técnica algo sucia pero son técnicas de supervivencia para pobres, igual, ya le estaba haciendo un favor al ser de los muy pocos estudiantes que consumen su comida. Después del escándalo de los hot dogs con salchichas de delfín y de que las veganas casi lo castran, le sorprendía que seguía abierto.

Vale, es hora de buscar una mesa sola para estudiar un poco, bingo.

O eso pensaba antes de ver otra bandeja colocarse en la misma mesa.

Oh genial, la asistente del director, Courtney.

"Muévete Anderson,, yo llegue primero"

"Lo siento, pero este es el único lugar donde puedo estudiar, y llegue primero" respondió Cody de inmediato, simplemente empujaría su suerte un poco. El siguiente reclamo va directo al techo.

Pero esa afirmación nunca llegó, todo lo contrario, en el extraño momento de la vida, terminaron compartiendo una mesa debido a la terquedad de ambos, él solo comería y luego se iría.

Cody movió su silla para sentarse, solo para que volviera a ponerse sola en la mesa. Después de parpadear sorprendido, vislumbró una pierna de pantalón verde que se asomaba por debajo y un tacón de plataforma de madera enganchado alrededor de la pata de la silla.

Él miró por encima de la mesa, la asistente le devolvió la sonrisa dulcemente...de esa manera engreída que ella lo hizo.

Manteniendo el contacto visual, Cody levantó su bandeja, rodeó la mesa y la dejó deliberadamente abajo, hubo un pequeño sonido metálico cuando otra bandeja bajó al mismo tiempo, Cody volvió a mirar a Courtney, cuya actitud dulce y lujuriosa parecía un poco menos convincente.

Presionó firmemente su bandeja hacia abajo, se sacudió en su agarre cuando la otra bandeja empujó repentinamente sobre la mesa, Cody apretó su agarre y retrocedió. Los dos estudiantes en guerra se miraron fijamente mientras lentamente se daba cuenta de ellos al mismo tiempo. No había forma de mantener la comida en la bandeja si alguno de ellos cedía, ¿verdad? Con un asentimiento silencioso, y contando hasta tres...la cerradura de la bandeja se rompió, y en silencio los dos se sentaron. Cada uno esperando que el otro haga el primer movimiento.

Cody esperó, Courtney esperó. Cody la fulmino con la mirada, tratando de querer que se pare y vaya a otro lado.

Courtney suspiro "¿De verdad Cody? ¿Vas a hacer esto? ¿No puedes estudiar tu tiempo libre?" murmuró, naturalmente, ella no quería hacer una escena. Cody levantó la vista rápidamente y descubrió que no lo había mirado, estaba mirando fijamente su almuerzo, deslumbrando como si la hubiera ofendido al entrometerse obstinadamente, esta es la única forma en que Cody pensó en evitar una conversación con ella, maldita sea, eso realmente fracasó. Cody volvió su mirada a su propia comida.

"No pensé que sabías lo que era el tiempo libre", murmuró Cody. Podía escucharla rechinar los dientes desde el otro lado de la mesa "y no puedo escucharte, estoy revisando mi examen, estoy ocupado" respondió mientras le daba un mordisco a la cosa roja, sabía a camarones crudos. Su bolígrafo raspó el papel en silencio durante unos minutos mientras él y Courtney se ignoraban cuidadosamente.

"Hm..." dijo ella. Oh genial, Courtney había terminado, por favor, vete, Cody levantó la vista y, desafortunadamente, la perfeccionista no tenía la intención de irse, en cambio, estaba mirando su examen con curiosidad profesional, lo que significaba que estaba dejando de lado su frustración con él.

"¿Necesitas a alguien que lo revise? ¿Qué un tercero verifique tu calificación?" preguntó Courtney. Cody hizo una pausa, técnicamente, no sería una mala idea, y Courtney estaba técnicamente calificada, sobrecalificada mejor dicho, pero realmente no quería que ella pusiera sus manos en sus exámenes, sin embargo realmente necesitaba aprobar esta clase. Tal vez ella sería fácil con él, por los viejos tiempos ¿O al menos estricta? Sí, ese puente se había ido, pero realmente no tenía otra opción.

Con un suspiro, Cody deslizó el papel sobre la mesa, una sombra cruzó su rostro por un momento cuando pareció recordar que no estaban en buenos términos "por tu expresión, asumo que te fue muy mal" murmuró Courtney, aceptando el papel "vamos a ver..." enderezando el papel, sacó su bolígrafo rojo y comenzó a escribir sus propias notas. Después de unos minutos, que Cody utilizo terminar comiendo, Courtney se aclaró la garganta y leyó "Cody Anderson, tu calificación es...¿qué?"

_Cody Anderson Matemáticas II_

_Calificación: 97/100_

"Ya veo…ahora entiendo porque" susurro la chica, entre cerrando sus ojos al ver la nota final de Cody.

"¿Disculpa?

Courtney golpeó el papel sobre la mesa y enseñó rápidamente sus rasgos a su cara ´profesional´ se levantó bruscamente, con el bolso ya en el brazo y habló rápidamente en un tono brusco y parejo.

"¡Nada! Buena prueba, pero no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza. Todos tenemos días de suerte" y con eso, Courtney se dio la vuelta y cruzó la cafetería para irse.

Cody observo su examen calificado y con los comentarios de Courtney de como mejorar y en que fallo ¿Qué pasaba con ella hoy? Bueno, mientras no vaya a quejarse con su novio punketo, todo bien. Él se enfoco en continuar con su rutina mientras comía lo que sea que el Chef ofreció el día de hoy, prefería pretender que esa incómoda situación jamás sucedió, que todo fue parte de una broma de mal gusto de su mente, aunque vaya que su mente reflejaba muy bien el redondo trasero de la chica…espera, no.

"¡Maldita sea Cody! Se supone que deje esa faceta mía enterrada en el profundo de mi subconsciente, estúpidas hormonas" pensó el geek mientras se sonrojaba de la pena, atrayendo recuerdos del pasado. Miro de reojo a una mesa, viendo a una chica gótica que platicaba con su grupo de amigos y su genial novio, Trent, rápidamente desvío la mirada para evitar problemas, el pasado ya está hecho.

No importa cuánto disfrutara de los recuerdos.

Solo con sus pensamientos, pasó desapercibido de la cafetería. Había comido lo suficiente, así que tal vez podría encontrar un buen lugar para estudiar y... ¿qué era ese sonido?

Al dar la vuelta, vio a Amy de todas las personas, cubierta de frijoles y...espera, ¿estaba llorando? Había...nunca la había visto así antes o...cualquier tipo de emoción excepto por rencor realmente. Ella...casi parecía que en realidad estaba teniendo una avería. Taylor estaba cerca, con una bandeja recién derramada, así que probablemente iba a ayud...no, ¿se reía? Todo alrededor de la gente, probablemente las víctimas de ella por la hegemonia estaban empezando a notar y unirse a la burla. Que era...extraño...pero él no necesitaba involucrarse. Honestamente, Amy se lo merecía y-

_Para, deja de reírte, no hice nada_

...No. No, esto era diferente. Ella realmente se merecía esto, ella...

_Por favor_

...esa voz no sólo estaba en su cabeza, ¿verdad?

La escena ante sus ojos se atascó en la repetición. Un bucle infinito de flashbacks frescos que se mezclan con recuerdos de...una parte de él que no podía seguir adelante. No fue...así, ¿verdad? Había aprendido. Sabía tomar el camino fácil ahora y podía juzgar a otros de un vistazo como...como...no, esa era la manera de hacerlo. Seguro que apestaba, pero por eso la realidad, el mundo apesta, ¿verdad?. De repente, la risa se detuvo y Cody parpadeó para ver lo que les había tomado por sorpresa.

Uh! ¿Por qué estaba parado en medio de todos ellos? ¿Por qué Amy se aferraba a su espalda y trataba de esconderse detrás de él?

Quería alejarse, pero...alguna parte de él no podía. Tal vez era una nobleza innata, o la parte que todavía no podía decir que no a una chica bonita, o la parte que no podía decir que no a esta chica bonita que tenía un agarre que sentía que podía aplastar hierro fundido, pero ella no iba a ninguna parte, y lo más que él podía hacer era volver con ella mientras tiraba.

"Gracias..." alguien murmuró en su espalda. Tenía que ser Amy, pero, ¿no...suena como ella? O tal vez eso sonaba cuando no escupía veneno. Esas palabras eran apenas audibles en sus oídos de todos modos.

Cody podía sentir que sus manos comienzan a sudar, con su corazón a mil por hora. Todo el mundo estaba mirando...que tenía que salir de aquí...tenía que...

Hubo una llamada para alguien llamado Sam, y todos estaban momentáneamente distraídos. Afortunadamente incluyendo a Amy. Cody lanzó una disculpa sobre su hombro a la chica con el brazo extendido, pero se había ido antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. Y para una chica bonita como ella fue todo un logro, no importa lo venenoso que llegara a ser el castigo...

...necesitaba mejores gustos

Sammy tenía la mano extendida a su rescatador que huía, pero había dejado de mirar hacia atrás. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué acaba de...¿Huir?

Al menos, ella está segura de que todavía hay buena gente en esta escuela.

* * *

Después de que se calmó, estando en el baño el resto de la hora del almuerzo, sonó la campana. Lo que significa que era hora de la clase de historia. Genial, bueno, tenía que ser mejor que lo que acababa de ser de todos modos.

_"Cody Anderson, por favor vaya a la oficina del director tan pronto como sea posible."_

Oh...oh...Claro. ¿Por qué había hecho esta vez? Cody suspira. Ya era agotador, pero sería mejor terminar con esto. Excusarse de la habitación y fingir que el resto de la habitación no lo estaba observando, pronto se encontró de pie fuera de la oficina del director.

El director Mclean era...no es el típico director. Tenía un extraño carisma que le había dado una carrera televisiva por un tiempo, algo sobre lo que había sido sorprendentemente abierto, y no estaba tan centrado en las reglas como la mayoría de los directores que Cody había conocido. Lo cual había sido un alivio para él, en retrospectiva, pero todavía era bastante extraño para el eje de la escuela...

¿Por qué estaba aquí? Himiko no iba a hacer su presentación de nuevo para el...asi que, ¿por qué lo llamaban?

"Cody Anderson" el director, como siempre con el mismo tono de voz "Veamos, no hace mucho no sobresaliste en ningún tema. Sin embargo, este año, tu ha puesto un montón de esfuerzo y dado un salto realmente impresionante en tus calificaciones. No está mal, para nada. Has alcanzado un promedio por encima de los noventa y cinco, estando entre los tres primeros de tu generación, y ese es el tipo de esfuerzo que me gusta ver. Hace que la escuela se vea bien, y me hace ver bien como director. Así que, excepto por ese _pequeño _ incidente de hace unos años, no podemos quejarnos de tu comportamiento, ¿verdad?"

Cody se estremeció por la mención de la...Desagradable. Siempre fue incómodo hablar con el señor llámame-Chris Mclean. Tenía esta forma de mirarte directamente y encontrar exactamente lo que tenía que decir. Y siempre se sentía como una especie de entrevista. Había tenido entrevistas de trabajo este verano que eran más fáciles de llevar que una charla supuestamente informal con el director, y para rematar las cosas todavía no sabía por qué estaba aquí.

"Así que...tenemos tu solicitud de aumentar su beca del cincuenta al setenta por ciento", dijo el hombre en cuestión, sacando un trozo de papel de debajo de su escritorio."y eso es un demasiado, ¿no crees? La escuela no está hecha de dinero, y bueno, no tengo ganas de gastar mucho aunque lo fuera. Sin embargo nosotros, que es la junta y yo, somos conscientes de esos pequeños problemas financieros que tu familia está pasando en este momento." el hombre no había cambiado de expresión en absoluto, o incluso parpadeó "Tragico, ¿pero sabes qué? Lo he pensado y no tengo ningún problema en darle la beca que pidió"

¿Qué?

"¿En serio?" Cody dijo, saltando a sus pies. Tal vez alguien allá arriba no lo odia tanto como pensaba.

"Sólo tienes que hacernos un pequeño favor" oh. Maldita sea, por supuesto, habría una condición, nada era gratis en este mundo. Para él de todos modos. Cody se retorció bajo su mirada, y la sonrisa del director creció un poco más.

"Oh, no se ven así, es bastante simple. Sólo tienes que hacer un poco de tutoría para el este semestre. Y bueno, ya que estás haciendo un trabajo real para la escuela, ¡incluso obtienes un salario real! Porque legalmente tengo que hacerlo. Te damos una lista de nombres, y si la beca será suya. Y si pasas mis expectativas con grandes, tengo contactos para recomendarte en buenas universidades de Estados Unidos. ¿Es un trato justo?"

_No. absolutamente no, gracias._

_Pero...no puedo decirle que no a la cara, quién sabe lo que hará. Hay rumores sobre el tiburón mutante y...bien, tal vez ser un tutor no es algo que me guste, pero, la ayuda financiera me impediría tener que perder el tiempo buscando trabajo, además este podría ser mi boleto para estudiar en Estados Unidos...oh, al diablo con ello._

"Acepto." dijo Cody

"Genial, preséntate en este aula con todo el material que creas necesario para la sesión de estudio que ya les hemos dicho a tus estudiantes que aceptarías. Me alegro de que no los defraudes. Les deseo a todos lo mejor...y si no me das una razón para expulsarte, puedes retirarte"

El director Mclean sacó un pedazo de papel de los archivos y lo pasó a través de la mesa. Cuando Cody lo leyó, un número de aula estaba escrito. Cody...no sabía cómo sentirse acerca de la expulsión, pero siempre había habido rumores...no, tenía que centrarse en el lado positivo. Eso, y ajustar sus horarios para que esto no se metió en el camino demasiado de lo que tenía.

Afortunadamente, su maestra no estaba enojada cuando volvió a entrar en la clase de historia con su maestro de acendencia japonésa. Supongo que conocer al director fue una excusa bastante infalible, incluso si no estaba muy seguro de cómo había sucedido. El resto de la clase apenas se dio cuenta de que volvío, estaban demasiado ocupados haciendo trabajos de investigación en parejas. De la segunda revolución industrial si recordaba bien, y su socio asignado estaba...allí.

Sky, el capitán del club de gimnasia de la escuela.

Cody se acercó al escritorio donde estaba sentada. Sky está un poco por debajo de la altura media de las niñas, su pelo llega hasta los hombros y es negro. Sky lleva aretes en forma de pluma naranja, tiene un collar de perlas púrpuras, una camisa de marfil con una línea de cadera del mismo color que las perlas, destacando su piel clara. También llevaba el suéter rojo del club deportivo con el nombre de la escuela, leggings negros ajustados y algunas zapatillas de la marca Nike en morado con partes naranjas.

Cody se sentó cuidadosamente, pensando en la mejor manera de romper el hielo. Tal vez esto funcione.

"Yo-"

"Puedes ver los orígenes y sus causas, ya he hecho la mayor parte de tu carga de trabajo y haré el resto para cuando termines", dijo Sky sin recurrir a él, centrando su atención en su computadora portátil. Cody suspiro.

"Estoy...siento haberme ido así..."

Sus dedos se detuvo durante medio segundo, que por lo que oyó era probablemente su equivalente de un profundo suspiro.

"Eso es...no es tu culpa, pero no tenemos tiempo para hablar de ello. He tenido que hacer el trabajo para dos estudiantes mientras no estabas y puedes disculparte o puedes empezar", dijo Sky. ¿Ella sonaba un poco comprensiva, adivinó? Había tenido mucha experiencia con chicas centradas en objetivos antes, y era mucho mejor que algunas personas que había conocido, así que lo tomaba.

"Correcto, cierto. Por supuesto" Cody murmuró. Al ponerse a sí mismo y a sus cosas, sacó su laptop de su mochila. Está lleno de pegatinas de algunos logotipos de cómics y mangas no tan elegante y profesional como el de Sky. Probablemente tenía una bolsa mucho más limpia también y... Eh. "¿Oye, Sky? ¿Estás bien?" mientras miraba al otro lado de la mesa para echar un vistazo rápido a su mpchila, se había dado cuenta de una bolsa de hielo atada al tobillo de Sky

"¿Qué?", Dijo, girando bruscamente. Cody asinó con la nalce en el tobillo y le tomó sólo unos segundos darse cuenta "Oh...eso. No te preocupes, fue sólo una pequeña lesión durante jugando a quemados. Estaré bien para mañana" parece un poco preocupada de lo que aparentaba. ¿Quizás pensó que quería decir algo más? Ella...estaba mirándolo un poco intensamente ahora. Se estaba poniendo un poco incómodo. Cody volvió a meterse en su mochila para romper el contacto visual. Podía sentir sus ojos todavía en su espalda, pero tal vez, ajá!

"Aquí" dijo Cody, produciendo una pila de papeles de tamaño decente. Sky miró lejos de la pantalla por un segundo para tomar la vista en los papeles, y luego tomó una segunda mirada más larga. Ella pasó, luego se volvió hacia él con preguntas en sus ojos.

"¿Esto es...?"

"Sí"

"Muy bien...¿cómo hiciste tu parte en el camino de regreso del director?" pregunyo Sky.

"Yo...no. Pensé en seguir adelante y hacer todo lo que pudiera en el tema antes de la clase de hoy y, bueno, esto es lo que me las arreglé. Yo...uh...no quería ser una carga " murmuró Cody.

Sky parpadeó con sorpresa antes de volver a los papeles.

"Podría haber usado estos antes", murmuró con una sonrisa. Mientras hojeaba los papeles, su mirada se enfocó y volvió los papeles cada vez más rápido. "No está mal, no está nada mal...vale la pena considerar..." y se encerró de nuevo en su computadora portátil. "va a tener que tomar un poco de trabajo para que encaje". Cody trató de preguntar un par de veces más, pero la había perdido en su enfoque. En vez de eso, hizo lo que pudo y le envió los archivos cuando terminó. La clase pasó muy rápido, aunque supuso que vendría mucho más tarde que el resto, y pronto él y Sky empacaron para irse.

"Envié el documento a Blackboard...gracias por la información adicional", dijo Sky, dando una rápida mirada a Cody.

"No hay problema...eh...eh...buena suerte en la gimnasia" Sky acaba de despedirse y dejó el aula. ¿Qué fue eso? Necesita aprender a veces es mejor permanecer en silencio para no transformar una charla casual en un momento incómodo.

Fuera del salón de clases, Cody se reunió con Noah, quien tomó la misma clase de principio a fin. Afortunadamente, su amigo le dejó tomar una foto de sus notas, para cubrir lo que se había perdido antes de tener que irse a su propia clase. Lo que dejó sólo dos para el día, Español y Biología.

Don enseña español, un viajero que aprendió varios idiomas en sus viajes por todo el mundo, sus clases se basaron más en la memorización del vocabulario español y la resolución de ejemplos, pasar su curso es simplemente en el esfuerzo por mejorar el idioma. El último curso del día es Biología, impartido por la señorita Alexa, una estadounidense del norte de Vermont que amaba dos cosas, experimenta y hablar mucho, dejando la mano de sus estudiantes doloridas después de sus clases. El examen no es tan complicado porque es de opcion múltiples. El problema es que es la única asignatura en la que las actividades de clase son tan importantes como el examen, afortunadamente Cody ya había tratado con esos profesores antes, nada significativo que informar aquí.

Cody caminó por el pasillo después de la finalización de las clases regulares, saltando muchas sombras que estaban ocupados en sus propias preferencias, como él. Ahora usted debe centrarse en el futuro cercano, cómo ser un buen tutor para obtener su beca deseada, ¿debo comenzar con un examen general? ¿Empezar con algo fácil? Ah...definitivamente este día tiene sus puntos positivos y negativos.

"Cody!" alguien gritó su nombre desde lejos, viendo a Kitty correr desde la entrada de la escuela. Cierto, tenía que decirle ahora que él es un tutor.

"Kitty—" no tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando Kitty lo abrazo.

"Eres tan valiente...incluso con tus miedos, todavía puedes defender a gente inocente, eres héroe" uh...nunca se sintió como un héroe, y seguro que Amy lo molestaría mañana por avergonzarla frente de todos.

"Estoy bien, gracias por el abrazo, realmente lo necesito" dijo Cody, dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su mejor amiga. De repente Kitty recuerda algo importante.

"Lo siento mucho. No podré caminar a casa contigo hoy, me vi obligado a comenzar los cursos por la tarde debido a mi mal desempeño el semestre pasado. Cielos, seguro que mi tutor será un nerd aburrido y nada divertido.

"En serio? Acabo de tomar un trabajo como tutor. ¿Cuál es tu aula?" Kitty sacó un pedazo de papel, y Cody lo revisó con él, ambos con la misma clase, 1321 "Así que soy un nerd aburrido para ti, ¿eh?"

"¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! No sabía que eras...¡¿Serás mi tutor?! ¡Impresionante!" Kitty abrazó a Cody de nuevo, esta vez con alegría, que mejor que tu mejor amigo que te enseña a la escuela. Por otro lado, Cody trató de no disfrutar de tener su rostro entre los pechos de su mejor amiga.

"De todos modos, vamos, llegamos tarde" después del abrazo, Cody quería seguir adelante, pero algo lo detuvo "¿Kitty?"

"Estoy aquí para oírte" Cody se volvió a verla, el cambio de atmósfera fue radical "me prometiste que si te sentías mal, me hablarías".

Cody no dijo nada, sólo le dio una pequeña sonrisa y apretó la mano de Kitty un poco "Lo siento, no volverá a pasar".

Después del incidente, ambos estaban parados frente a la habitación 1321, Cody tomó aire y abrió la puerta, viendo a las tres chicas que vivieron esta mañana de alguna manera Dawn Forest, Samantha 'Sammy' Avery y Sky Madison. No sabía si regocijarse o lanzarse de cabeza en el séptimo piso por tener un grupo con solo chicas...Bien, aquí no pasa nada.

"Soy Cody Anderson y seré tu tutor parael semestre, espero que nos llevemos bien"

* * *

A/N: Aquí esta el primer capítulo, es muy probable que algunas cosas cambien en su contenido, pues primero quiero su impresión general antes de hacer cualquier cambio. Quiero agradecer a** Strange Idea,** usuaria quien se toma la molestia de ser mi beta en la version en ingles, muchas mejoras a estas ideas fueron mejoradas gracias a el. Como han podido notar, este fic sigue la corriente de los animes de tutoreo que la están rompiendo en estos últimos tiempo como el de las quintillizas y Bokutachi, así que espero enfocarme mas en el progreso de una relación que darle un harem enorme a Cody. Gracias por leer y espero su retroalimentación, y si Ala quiere, la próxima semana traigo el final de Sammy para la otra historia y empiezo a publicar la semana CoDawn antes de entrar en temporada de exámenes, ah, y responda la pregunta abierta que les puse abajo, kuna fuera :)

**Clase de tutoreo 4:**

**Tutor: Cody Anderson**

**Supervisora: Courtney Estévez**

**Estudiantes:**

**1-Kitty Chang**

**2-Samantha "Sammy/Samey" Avery**

**3-Sky Madison**

**4-Dawn Forest**

_**5-¿? (La quinta miembro para el futuro la decidirán ustedes, explíqueme en sus comentarios que chica debo incluir y porque)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Mi forma de enseñar.**

* * *

Bueno, esto fue incómodo.

El silencio es tan fuerte que se podía oír caer un alfiler. Desde el...ehh... incidente, Cody nunca había esperado estar en una habitación con sólo chicas, y mucho menos tantos. Había intentado ir a por todas para romper el hielo, pero eso no había funcionado realmente, y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Una mano maravillosa levantada por encima de la multitud.

"Hum...Cody ¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte con nosotros?" Kitty se había sentado en silencio mientras el resto de las chicas estaban mirando. Algunos días no sabía lo que haría sin ella...

Mientras se sentaba, Cody inspeccionó la habitación que se le asignó. Es más pequeño que un aula normal. De hecho, para esos viejos carteles de extraterrestres y la señal de reptil de que este era el lugar de ese famoso club de conspiración. Las paredes de color crema con una ventana que se dirige directamente directamente hacia el patio es una excelente vista para ver la imagen nevada a la calle detrás de la escuela. A partir de ahí, había algo típico que encontrarías en un aula, libros, lápices, un librero, etc.

Carteles a un lado esta habitación parecía...vacíos.

Cody se sentó y observó a las chicas, estando a un lado de la mesa y a ellas en el otro, pero todavía no sabía qué decir.

Cody se sentó y observo a las chicas al otro lado de la mesa. Probablemente debería decir algo, pero por la vida de él no podía pensar qué decir. No es que parecía tener su atención de todos modos.

Dawn parecía estar más centrado en meditar, mirando al espacio con una intensidad sorprendente, Sky estaba al teléfono, Amy...quiero decir Sammy, bueno, ella estaba mirando el suelo.

"Cody ya se ha presentado como nuestro tutor, así que es nuestro turno" dijo Kitty, viniendo a su rescate de nuevo. se levantó de su asiento para presentarse "Soy Kitty Chang, por mi apellido te darás cuenta de que tengo ascendencia china"

Es el turno de Cody de comprar el almuerzo de Kitty por el resto de su vida. Gracias a Dios que estaba aquí.

"Me gusta la fotografía y las redes sociales, y odio a los matones que molestan a mis amigos". Ella dijo, sonriendo brillantemente. La mayoría de las chicas parpadearon cuando lo último se hundió y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando directamente a Amy. Esa sonrisa se estaba volviendo un poco como un tiburón. Mirada ardiente de Kitty finalmente decidió que había terminado "¿Qué hay de ti? Si tuviera que adivinar, ¿te gusta meditar?"

La chica del suéter verde finalmente se dio cuenta de que había sido hablada y perezosamente parpadeada de vuelta a la tierra. "Hmm?"

"Oh, lo siento, necesitaba conectarme con el universo. Soy Dawn Forest, me gusta todo ser vivo en este mundo, y odio a cualquiera con un aura negra" dijo Dawn, antes de fruncir el ceño e inclinar la cabeza. "Bueno...odio es una palabra fuerte. Es más como si no me gustara el dilema resuelto, ella se volvió para sonreír a Kitty "excavando las vibraciones de amor que estás dando, por cierto".

"¿Qué?" Cody parpadeó.

"¡Sí! ¡Vamos a la amistad! Nada como estar allí para un buen viejo amigo..." Kitty dijo, sonríe de repente quebradiza y aplaudiendo a Dawn en el hombro por una broma que Cody no entendía, Dawn parpadeó a la extraña chica asiática y aparentemente decidió que estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho y asintió con la asintió con la palabra, tarareando de acuerdo. Mirando alrededor de la habitación para obtener una pista, las otras chicas aparentemente habían entendido algo y estaban disparando a Kitty miradas simpáticas o escépticas...tendría que ver si una de ellas podría explicarlo más tarde. Despejando su garganta, se volvió hacia la siguiente chica.

"Muy bien...Amy ¿Por qué tu nombre aquí está escrito como Samantha?" Cody le pregunta a la otra chica rubia, tratando de iniciar una conversación. Amy susurra algunas palabras, pero nadie la entiende. ¿Por qué Amy es tan tímida?

La pantalla era aparentemente más interesante que lo que Sky estaba haciendo en su teléfono. La chica miró hacia arriba y lo apagó, brazos cruzados antes de sentarse derecho y hablar

"Creo que todos aquí saben quién eres, que sólo me deja, mi nombre es Sky Madison, todos ustedes probablemente han oído hablar de mí" de la mayoría de la gente, esto sería presumir. Sky lo dijo como el simple hecho que es. Al otro lado de la mesa, todos asintiendo con la palabra "Yo soy parte del equipo deportivo. Me encanta la gimnasia, y no es un gran fan de estudiar", dijo. Cody prácticamente tuvo que sostenerse para evitar una doble toma en el lugar. Sky era el estudiante más diligente que había conocido. La idea de que ella encontró estudiar una molestia fue...una gran noticia para él para ser honesto.

"Sin embargo", continuó Sky, mirando bruscamente en la dirección de Cody. Los pensamientos descarrilaron, Cody sólo podía tragar, ya que era su turno para una mirada dura lo inmovilizó en su lugar. "Estoy en contra de tener un tutor, **ESPECIALMENTE** si eres tú. Puedo aumentar mi promedio fácilmente si me abrocha y me concentro en la meta. Puede que no tenga elección en el asunto, pero entrar en este programa es un error y lo probaré. Así que, déjame en paz y te dejaré estar."

Cody temblaba. Ella había sido mucho más amable como compañera de estudio, pero él siempre había sospechado que esto era lo que se interesó en su camino debe ser. Kitty le disparó un guiño de simpatía y se acercó un poco más. Amy parecía confundida y sorprendida y bordeó un poco más lejos.

"Sí, tengo que estar de acuerdo con la señora de color rojo claro aquí" dijo Dawn, inclinándose sobre la mesa. Sky parpadeó, no está seguro de cómo tomar que "las necesidades de la Madre Tierra son mucho más importantes que algo como mi promedio de grado" asintiendo con la cabeza en apoyo. El sufijo amenazante aparentemente había volado sobre su cabeza.

Cody tartamudeó bajo su atención colectiva antes de ser rescatado por la fuente habitual. Si tuviera un arrepentimiento, no podía comprarle un pony.

"Vamos, chicas, sé que es difícil aceptar que lo estamos haciendo mal en la escuela, pero al menos den a Cody una oportunidad para ayudarles" Cody se apresuró a pasar por sus notas para encontrar algo que le permitiera aprovechar esta ventana de oportunidad. Y para su sorpresa, lo hubo.

"Espera, espera...¿Kitty? Gracias...¿Todos?. Creo que tengo algo aquí" Envalentonado por su golpe de suerte, Cody tomó su computadora portátil y comenzó a buscar a toda prisa a través de sus archivos de computadora. No necesitaba mirar hacia arriba para sentir los ojos de la chica en él, pero si pudieran darle un momento...ahí

"Miren esto", dando vueltas a su laptop alrededor "este es un examen general que la escuela da a tutores como yo, así que sabemos por dónde empezar" Cody volteó la computadora portátil alrededor de romper las miradas de la chica. Mientras se quejaban, levantó una mano y esperó a que se detuvieran. "No es el examen real, así que no te servirá de nada memorizarlo, pero ahora es justo lo que necesitamos. ¿Si creen que pueden pasar sin ayuda? Ahora es su oportunidad, aprueba este examen y haré lo que pueda para no solo sacarlas de la lista, sino asegurarte de que nunca vuelvan a cruzar caminos conmigo de esta forma."

Tentador, podía verlos claramente sopesando su oferta, bueno Dawn y Sky de todos modos. Eventualmente Sky frunció los labios y miró por sus gafas contra él.

"Mira, Anderson. No me gusta la implicación que crees que podría perder, así que jugaré tu pequeño juego" dijo Sky decididamente, Kitty asintió como un jugador de equipo apropiado, Amy se estaba encogiendo en su silla, y Dawn estaba...honestamente no tenía idea de qué pensar de ella.

"Así que, uh... ¿Qué tan alto tenemos que anotar para pasar esta cosa?" pregunto Dawn. Cody respiró un suspiro aliviado. Todos ellos parecían a bordo.

"Con sesenta y no" Cody pensó por un momento "cincuenta, sólo tienes la mitad del examen correcto que estás del otro lado ¿Suena justo para ti?"

"¡Bien! La mejor de las suertes de todas" Kitty ánimo, Amy se encogió y trató de esconderse de su mirada, pero los otros parecían apreciarlo.

Una vez que las computadoras portátiles fueron todas configuradas, Cody reenviaron al grupo el enlace para la prueba de práctica, con el internet bloqueado, las chicas no tendrían ninguna manera de buscar las respuestas. Pasar o fallar, estaba completamente en sus propias manos, incluso Cody tuvo que admitir que estaba un poco emocionado.

Cody comenzó a estudiar en su computadora portátil algunos de los temas que salieron mal con el examen de matemáticas del lunes mientras monitoreaba el progreso de las chicas en torno al programa. Kitty iba muy avanzada porque esa sonrisa de confianza, se podría decir todo lo que está en contra de Amy, se tomó un tiempo considerable en cada pregunta. Sky y Dawn fueron emparejados en sus avances, pero se dieron cuenta de que el atleta se esforzaba más por las expresiones que tenía, mientras Dawn tuvo momentos en los que podía jurar que se veía como si se perdiera en su mente.

En esta primera prueba, cada uno de ellos estaba rompiendo una de las cuatro reglas del examen. O como le gusta llamarlo **NO4**.

**1-No respondas rápido.**

**2-Nunca te quedes en una pregunta complicada por demasiado tiempo.**

**3-Nunca divagar en un examen.**

**4-No pienses demasiado en el problema.**

Con los resultados registrados automáticamente, Cody podría compararlos fácilmente con el promedio.

"Vale…" no les iba a gustar esto, y por la mirada en sus rostros ya lo sabían "la buena noticia es que lograste todos obtener cien puntos" la sonrisa se derritió en una mueca incómoda. "Desafortunadamente, eso es combinando las cuatro calificaciones, y ninguna de ustedes anotó individualmente más de treinta."

No se lo estaban tomando bien. Trataban de no dejar que llegara a ellas, pero incluso Sky parecía aplastada por las noticias, y la compostura de Sky eran ligas por delante de las otras. Sólo que Amy no había cambiado su expresión, y eso fue sólo porque ella había estado tan miserable como él la había visto por un tiempo. Dolió, honestamente dolió ser quien les dijera esto. Si hubiera tenido tiempo podría haber pensado en una manera de dar las noticias más suavemente, pero...

Bueno, él no lo sabía. Y parecía que iba a haber mucho trabajo por delante. Sólo podía esperar que no se lo tomara como algo personal.

"Uh...puedo mostrarte las respuestas ahora" lo tomaron, y él les dio con gratitud los papeles. Sus ojos se atenuaron un poco al tomar sus errores, pero se alegró de verlos escaneando las páginas una y otra vez, lo que sólo podía esperar significaba que estaban tratando de memorizar el material.

"Bueno, ah...todas pueden irse ahora. El examen práctico ha terminado y...realmente no tengo nada más. Si usted tiene cualquier otra pregunta puede enviarme un correo electrónico y..." Las chicas excepto Kitty no lo habían pensado dos veces antes de empacar sus cosas y marcharse, cada una con una expresión diferente en su cara, iba a ser un semestre muy largo.

"Misma hora las espero aquí" anuncio Cody confiado que se escucharían sus palabras por el eco. Camino cómodamente a través de los pasillos, repitiendo suavemente más y más en la escuela...Los pasillos de la escuela se veían diferentes tan tarde en la noche…tranquila...oscuro. Tal vez lo estaba imaginando...había hecho muchos malos recuerdos en estos pasillos después de todo, había jugado demasiado Outlast 2.

"Oye" una mano toco sobre su hombro y Cody totalmente no saltó y gritó. Kitty se rio un poco antes de continuar. "¿Quieres caminar juntos? Podemos hablar o..."

"Lo siento, Kitty" Cody respondio "pero es un poco tarde, y mi mamá probablemente está esperándome para cuidar de Cassie y" la voz de Cody cayó a un murmullo y dio una pequeña sonrisa, no era del todo una mentira, pero él necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar, aun así, ella todavía es un apoyo. "Yo sólo..." dile"...debo darme prisa".

Ambos se despidieron y tomaron diferentes caminos, Kitty dirigiéndose directamente a casa y Cody paso por algunos ingredientes para la cena. Esperaba que Cassie no le importara los fideos de nuevo...

...esperaba que Kitty entendiera...

Un suspiro helado escapó de sus labios mientras miraba al cielo nevado ¿Realmente estaba tomando la decisión correcta aquí? ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Cómo tomaría la escuela que Cody Anderson está enseñando a un grupo con sólo chicas? ¿Podría realmente...No, no. Recuerda lo que dijo el psiquiatra, es suficiente. lo que se hace está hecho, podría lidiar con ese lío más tarde, por ahora, estaba trayendo comida a casa con su hermana.

Espera ¿está Amy escondiéndose detrás de un auto en el estacionamiento de la escuela? Parece que está tratando de evitar algo, o alguien. Ok, es hora de llegar al fondo de esto.

"¿Amy?" la animadora grito por la sorpresa, golpeando a Cody con su bolsa "¡Oh!"

"¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento mucho" luego se da cuenta de algo "¿Cody? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Sólo dame un segundo para tomar un poco de aire" tomó unos segundos, pero el aire vuelve a sus pulmones "Te vi escondido aquí, y quiero saber si algo está mal"

Cuando Amy iba a responder a su pregunta, ella lo esconde de repente, ella se estaba escondiendo de…¡¿Amy?!

"¡Samey! ¡¿Dónde diablos estás?!" Amy 2.0 grito al aire.

"Ella no sabe que tengo una sesión de tutoría con ustedes, así que fue problemático llegar a este punto" Amy 1.0 suspira "Y después de lo que paso en la cafetería con nosotros..."

"Espera un segundo... así que eres..."

"No te preocupes, está bien que la gente me confunda con Amy, ya que ella es popular y mejor que yo. Soy Samantha Avery, pero puedes llamarme Sammy para abreviar, soy la hermana gemela de Amy" Bien, ahora que esto tiene más sentido, así que tiene a la hermana gemela de Amy en su grupo de tutoría y no la verdadera Amy, honestamente, fue un alivio. Esperara

"Así que la chica a la que ayudo temprano en la cafetería fue-"

"¡Samey!" Cody fue interrumpido por el grito de Amy. Sammy parece aterrorizado, necesita ayudarla.

"¡Oye, Amy! Cody gritó, tratando de ser notado por la líder de las animadoras, algo que obtiene.

"No tengo tiempo para ti, todo lo que quiero es encontrar a mi hermana inútil Samey para que ella lleve mi bolso y pague por el viaje de Uber" respondio Amy molesta.

"Ahh ¿Cómo podría decir esto y no morir en el proceso? Tu hermana ya no está en la escuela" Cody lo dijo, en verdad lo dijo. El odio de Amy se intensificó cuando agarró la camisa de Cody. "¡¿Ella qué?! Dime dónde está para que pueda hacerla pagar por dejarme varada aquí"

"No lo sé." Cody evito tartamudear "Todo lo que sé es que me pidió pedir dinero prestado para el autobús, y me debería un favor si te lo informaba".

Cody entró en pánico mientras Amy parecía estar cada vez más enojada con cada palabra que pasaba. Eventualmente Amy dejó caer a Cody y pisoteó agresivamente. "Típica e inútil Samey. Voy a esperarla en casa, y cuando llegue va a pagar, gracias por nada, nerd" Amy se marchó, y una vez que se había ido Cody le azotó el sudor de la frente.

Y ahí va ella. Espero que Scott no sepa que habla con su chica.

"Gracias. Me salvas dos veces en el mismo día, eres increíble. ¿Cómo podría devolverte el favor?" Cody cuerpo tenso una vez más. Una vez más, la misma chica linda lo abraza por detrás.

"Solo...permítanme ayudarles en sus académicos" susurra Cody, tratando de no prestar atención a esa sensación en su espalda. Cálmate, cálmate.

"Bien. es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, pero por favor ten paciencia conmigo, Soy algo lenta" Sammy respondio.

El abrazo duró unos segundos más, sin embargo, Cody nunca trató de devolver el abrazo, por miedo a ser algo inapropiado o que podría molestarla. Sammy le sonrió tímidamente, antes de correr, pero se detuvo brevemente para despedirse "nos vemos mañana"

Afortunadamente, no era muy difícil concentrarse en eso, y Cody estaba en casa antes de que lo supiera. Buscó sus llaves y despejó los pies en la alfombra, dejando que los pasos familiares se despejaran la cabeza, la puerta del garaje estaba un poco abierta, se dio cuenta. Supongo que ese estúpido motor murió en ellos otra vez, y papá debe haberse perdido cuando se fue, será mejor que lo cierre desde afuera para evitar que la casa se congele, por suerte, fue bastante fácil terminar de bajar...aunque tendría que recordar bloquearlo una vez que entró...estaba en casa, y el día había terminado.

"Cody, cariño, gracias a Dios que estás aquí" Dijo su madre al ver quien entraba por la puerta "mi jefe me habría matado si no hubiera llegado temprano hoy, puedes contarme todo sobre la escuela mañana" con un beso rápido en la frente, ella se fue.

"Ve con cuidado" Encontró a Cassandra en la sala de estar, atrayendo en su cuaderno "¡Cassie, estoy en casa!".

"Ahora no, Cody" proclamó el artista precoz "¡Estoy centrado en hacer este dibujo perfecto!" la compostura de Cassie se rompió cuando el viento dramático que retrocedía su declaración resultó ser una ráfaga fría desde el pasillo y agarró a toda prisa su papel.

"Una última cosa, recuerda que tu padre vendría temprano por la mañana, cualquier cosa pasa estoy a una llamada de distancia, te amo." Y tan rápido se había ido de nuevo, corriendo por la puerta tan rápidamente que la puerta no tuvo tiempo de cerrar correctamente. Cody la cerró debidamente detrás de ella.

Cody entro en silencio a la cocina. A Cassie no le iba a gustar, pero los fideos eran prácticos y calientes, lo que era una ventaja bastante bienvenida en la temporada de invierno.

"Cody ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? " Cassandra llegó justo a tiempo y puso su libro de matemáticas sobre la mesa justo cuando estaba sirviendo la cena, Cassie sacó una cara a la vista "¿fideos? ¿Otra vez? Nunca cambias."

"Ja. Podemos ver las matemáticas después de comer"

Enseñar a su hermana menor al menos algo al día le hizo sentir como si estuviera cumpliendo su papel de hermano mayor, también ayudándola a peinarla antes de irse a la cama. Una vez que Cody puso a Cassandra a dormir en su cama, fue a estudiar un poco para las clases de mañana en su parte de la habitación, todavía estaban en la primera semana, así que la tarea no era tan exigente como lo serán después.

Cody se levantó de su escritorio, colocó la cámara delante de él y comenzó a grabar.

"Video diario, martes de la primera semana de clases. Bueno, este fue un día interesante, ya sabes, sobrevivir a Duncan y su banda de abusadores, pero eso no es lo interesante, ahora soy un tutor, y mi grupo son sólo chicas. No lo puedo creer. No estoy hecho para enseñar a las niñas, no después de...lo sabes. Sin embargo, a tomo el trabajo, ahh, las sensaciones han bajado, pero hoy mi subconsciente se hizo cargo y ayudó a Amy ¡Amy! No entiendo cuándo parar, pero luego resulto ser..."

Cody miró al suelo antes de suspirar.

"...Estoy confundido, estoy acostumbrado a ser humillado por otros, pero aún así, no sé qué hacer...lo sé, soy complicado" Cody sonríe a la cámara "hoy lo mantendré corto, nos vemos preparar mañana, Cody fuera."

Apago la cámara. Este fue rápido, ya que no quería despertar a Cassandra con su voz como sucedió en varias ocasiones, simplemente dejando salir lo que él cree que es esencial. Mientras Cody mueve sus papeles, observo un papel arrugado en el fondo, una prueba con un gran cero rojo.

Cody recordó las lágrimas de ese día, ya que tenía miedo de volver a casa y ser castigado, algo que nunca sucedió.

_"Está bien estar equivocado. Lo importante es seguir intentándolo, nunca renunciar a Cody"._

La voz de su padre resonó en su cabeza. Desde entonces, Cody ha probado mejor sus calificaciones, pero no fue después del incidente en la escuela media que decidió saltar al siguiente nivel. el sistema canadiense no es tan exigente como coreano o japonés, donde sólo se puede entrar en las mejores universidades para las calificaciones en una prueba, no sacar la cartera para entrar. Sin embargo, Cody quería estar completamente seguro de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta, la pregunta giró alrededor y alrededor en su cabeza hasta que el sueño finalmente lo llevó.

En un momento dado, Cody revisó las calificaciones de las chicas en su computadora.

Kitty Chang 29 puntos

Samantha Avery 27 puntos

Bosque Del Amanecer 23 puntos

Sky Madison 21 puntos

Fue en el momento de revisar las respuestas de las chicas que Cody notó algo curioso, al menos una chica había respondido a una de las preguntas correctamente, y no fue sólo eso, debido a las asignaturas del examen. Cody notó que cada chica tenía sus fortalezas y debilidades.

Es una ventaja para tener en cuenta, ahora que tenía el punto de partida para saber por dónde empezar con cada una, Cody podría crear una estrategia individual para mejorar en cada tema. Aún así, estaba demasiado cansado para pensarlo ahora mismo.

Es hora de dormir un poco.

* * *

Cody se levantó e hizo su rutina típica de la mañana, despertando a su hermana, llevando su ropa sucia a la lavandería en el sótano, tomando un baño y preparando el desayuno como hoy es su turno. Fue en ese momento cuando su madre entró en saludándolo con la misma sonrisa cansada de siempre, se decidió hacer algo, hoy no dejaría que los pensamientos se apoderaran, así que Cody sacó su teléfono celular y le envió un mensaje a Kitty.

_Kitty BF_

_Cody-voy a tomar el autobús hoy, te veré en la escuela-6:32 AM_

_Kitty- lo que tú digas, gracias por decirme que me salve el tiempo de hielo walkp-6:33 AM_

_._

Después de recibir los mensajes de Kitty, Cody opto por hacerlo, es el momento ahora que Cassandra no está en la cocina.

"Mama, ahora soy tutor" confieso Cody con una relativa calma" y voy a tener un salario para mantener a la familia".

"Eso es fantástico, trabajarás en algo que te gusta hacer."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" Cody preguntó con duda.

"Las madres nunca se equivocan, lo noto en tus ojos cuando ayudas a Cassandra, tus amigos cuando vienen, incluso con Kitty, te encanta ayudar a los demás. Por favor, cariño, ten más confianza en ti mismo." una expresión de sorpresa apareció repentinamente en la cara de su madre, para sonreír inmediatamente, tomar la mano de Cody y poner la suya en su vientre "y creo que tu futuro hermano o hermana está de acuerdo conmigo."

Cody sintió las patadas muy ligeras del bebé, que no pudo evitar sonreír a la ternura de la escena. Cassandra también vio lo que estaba pasando y corrió a sentir el movimiento del futuro miembro de la familia.

Una vez Cassandra subió al autobús escolar, donde su mejor amigo, Lincoln, que parecía ser un buen chico, lo estaba esperando, pero los hermanos mayores entenderán que nadie vale la pena para nuestra hermanita. Cody se subió a un autobús para llegar un poco antes, mirando perdido por la ventana del autobús, pensando en muchas cosas y al mismo tiempo ninguna, por lo general, los miércoles son los buenos días de la semana quitando el viernes, porque uno ya está acostumbrado a la rutina de trabajo y se enfrenta a las cosas de mejor aliento.

Una vez que llegaron a la escuela, Cody notó cómo los veganos hicieron de nuevo una protesta pública para exigir que el chef de la escuela disparara sobre el incidente de la salchicha de delfín, Bridgette y DJ entre ellos. Sí, buena suerte con eso, el chef era la mano derecha de Chris, nunca lo despedirían por nada menos que una orden federal, e incluso eso podría no ser suficiente si los rumores sobre los contactos de Chris fueran ciertos. Después de la clase de matemáticas, que siguió el mismo tónico de siempre, sólo que esta vez Tammy y Leonard fueron expulsados de la clase por usar sus teléfonos celulares en clase para jugar uno de sus típicos juegos de rol, ahora estaba encima de ellos en hegemonía. Cody estaba dispuesto a ir a la siguiente clase, que era español cuando una mano lo llevó con fuerza y lo arrastró a la sala de profesores al otro lado del pasillo.

¡¿Espera, Courtney?! Oh no, esto no es una película, seguro que ella tenía sus razones, o tal vez ella-

"Eso estuvo cerca, no puedo dejar que mi reputación vaya al baño por verme con alguien como tú" comento Courtney mientras miraba por la ventana que los otros estudiantes no notarán su presencia.

Olvídalo...

"¿Qué pasa, Courtney? Voy a llegar tarde a español" preguntó Cody confundido. A lo que sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó, un aviso con el sello del director para que pueda llegar tarde a clases de asuntos administrativos.

"Escucha, sólo te lo voy a decir una vez, pero vas a fracasar como tutor." Afirmo Courtney.

"¿Cómo sabes que estoy dando clases ahora?" Cody preguntó.

"Simple, porque por orden del director, Ahora soy tu supervisora, es mi trabajo que usted tenga el mejor desempeño para su futuro académico, pero todo será inútil, fracasaras al igual que todos" Courtney respondio.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Sí, necesitan ayuda urgente, pero pueden salir adelante con la ayuda, para eso están los tutores" respondió Cody con algunas dudas en su voz, como un cachorro ladrando a un perro maduro.

"Ese es nuestro lema, pero ese grupo es una causa perdida, incluso yo no pude elevar su promedio el semestre pasado" admitió Courtney, dejando a Cody conmocionado "por un trato especial que tengo con el director, esto no afectará mi futuro como la mejor tutora en esta escuela" Courtney se acercó a un par de pasos hacia Cody, quien instintivamente retrocedió hasta que un muro lo dejó sin espacio.

"¿Entiendes ahora, Anderson? No tienes ninguna posibilidad, admito que tienes la base para ser un buen tutor, pero este grupo es inútil. Sky y Dawn se preocupan más por sus intereses que en los estudios, tu amiga Kitty es demasiado lenta para entender las cosas, por no mencionar al gemelo de Amy ¿Qué puedes hacer que yo no pueda?"

Cody se quedó en silencio.

"Eso pensé, cualquier pregunta que tenga con el sistema, por favor ponte en contacto conmigo por correo, estoy aquí para ayudarle, y verte que fallan. Y si le dices a alguien que estábamos solos en esta habitación, estás muerto, que tengas un buen día" Courtney salió de la habitación, dejando a un Cody reflexivo perdido en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué tenía el que la Courtney perfecta que no tenía? Nada. Aun así, este mensaje de fracaso sólo despertó algo dentro de él, algo que le enseñó su padre el mismo día que Cody se puso un cero en una prueba.

"¿Cody? ¿Estás bien?" Kitty preguntó, que estaba al lado de su mejor amiga, lista para el segundo día de tutoría.

"Sí, me duele la mano preparar el material para cada una de ustedes" respondió Cody, moviendo la mano para quitar lo entumecido.

Kitty no lo había visto en el almuerzo, incluso lo vio en español más distraído de lo habitual, escribiendo como loco en algunos periódicos, sabía que Don podía ser un poco pesado, pero ya no tanto para ser así. Kitty tampoco lo vio en la cafetería. Ella podía entender esto por lo que pasó ayer.

Ambos llegaron al aula cinco minutos tarde porque Cody corrió a sacar copias de algunas hojas de la sala del maestro, lo que insistió en hacerlo sólo por alguna razón.

"¡Buenos…!" La voz de Kitty se apagó cuando no vio a nadie en la habitación"...¿días?

"Buenos días" ambos dieron un salto los mejores amigos cuando una voz muy suave les habla por detrás ¡¿Amy?!

"¡Ah! ¡Amy! Siento lo de ayer ¡No quería hacer el ridículo! ¡Por favor, no le digas a Scott que me mate!"

"Hola, Cody..." hablar la rubia, "Soy Sammy."

"Oh, está bien. No sé dónde puede estar Dawn, pero si sé dónde está Sky ¡Cody! Déjame a Sky a mí, tú y Sammy vayan a buscar a Dawn".

"¡Espera a Kitty!" ella se sintió mal por su mejor amiga, dejándolo solo con una chica que apenas sabe que debe ser difícil, pero tuvo que enfrentarse a Sky, ya que Kitty tenía una idea de por qué eligió no venir.

* * *

Como Kitty predijo, el lugar más obvio es el gimnasio, donde vio a Sky practicar sus estiramientos sola, bueno, también estaban Jo y Brick, pero estaban más ocupados en pelear entre sí en el otro lado del gimnasio para notar su presencia.

"Sky" la atleta la mira de frente a "¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar con nosotros."

"Te dije que puedes aumentar mi promedio por mi cuenta, y ¿Por qué vienes en lugar de Cody? ¿Tanto me tiene miedo?" Sky respondió.

"No, vine porque te conozco del equipo de atletismo de la escuela media. Qué testarudo puedes ser" dijo Kitty.

"Equipo al cual renunciaste a la fotografía, con el talento que tenías" susurra Sky, pero Kitty pudo escucharlo.

"Si todavía tienes un problema conmigo para eso, vamos a resolverlo con los demás."

"No entiendo Kitty" Sky dejó sus estiramientos para enfrentarla "primero desperdicias tu potencial, y ahora crees ciegamente que Cody Anderson no hará nada contra nosotras después de lo que pasó."

Kitty casi grita, pero contuvo su rabia "Conozco a Cody. Sé que es inocente y si puedo encontrar la evidencia... Sky, ¿Recuerdas la apuesta que me debías del atletismo? Bueno, hoy lo estoy cobrando, confía en Cody una vez, sólo una vez, y notarás la diferencia. Además, si Cody es realmente como crees que es, no tendrías problema en castigarlo en el acto. Y les daré la oportunidad de discutir lo que sucedió para que me hiciera dejar las actividades deportivas".

Kitty sabía que es bajo recurrir a una deuda de hace años para que Sky volviera al aula, pero debido a la personalidad que tenía, esta podría ser su última opción.

"Hagamos algo" propuso Sky, "Hablaré con Cody para ver los términos de nuestro acuerdo, pero en la primera señal de que me ve de una manera extraña, estoy fuera." Sky tomó sus cosas y volvió. Kitty esperaba que Cody lo estuviera haciendo bien.

* * *

_Diez minutos antes en el techo._

Cuando abrió la puerta, Cody pudo ver algo de la piel blanca de Dawn en el techo, sabía que podía confiar en la información de Beth, diez dólares bien invertidos.

"Pensé que era el único que visitaba este lugar", hablo Cody, mirando por la calle, desde lejos podíamos ver el centro de Toronto.

"Por tu aura puedo ver que también eres asiduo a este lugar, sólo que venimos en diferentes momentos" respondio Dawn, abriendo sus ojos "también puedes y unirte a nosotros, Sammy. Puedo sentir tu aura escondida detrás de la puerta."

"Está bien Sammy, no se está poniendo tan frío como ayer, sentado aquí por unos momentos no nos hará daño" dijo Cody con confianza. Poco a poco, Sammy salió de su escondite y en su camino hacia ellos, cada uno sentado a los lados de Dawn, frente a la vista de los límites de Toronto, una hermosa postal de invierno.

"Imagino que vienes a convencerme de que me una a tu grupo de estudio" dijo Dawn con los ojos delante de ella.

"Para ser más específicos, no podía dejar a Sammy solo en el aula haciendo ejercicios estúpidos sin mi supervisión, creo que todos necesitamos aclarar un poco" respondió Cody de la misma manera.

"Comprendo. Aún así, debo aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de usted, las clases de tutoría parecen una buena idea para aumentar las habilidades académicas de todos, sin embargo, sufrí de una mala experiencia por parte de Courtney Estevez."

"Sí, también le dio a Kitty tutoría, es muy estricta con todo para convertirse en la mejor, hoy Courtney lo deja claro cuando habla hoy. Decir que no tuve oportunidad con ustedes, sin embargo, un hombre sabio me dijo que una vez que todo el mundo puede mejorar en base al esfuerzo, todo puede hacerse realidad" Es mejor que ser una persona perfecta desde el principio. Sólo alguien que no logra algo puede entender a los demás. "Pero les aseguro que conmigo será diferente, puedo garantizar desde el principio que esto no será una pérdida de tiempo. Entiendo que las calificaciones no lo son todo en la vida, pero necesitas que avancen en esta escuela".

"Entiendo, y es por eso por lo que ya había aceptado estar bajo su tutor por un tiempo." Dawn dijo de la nada. "Todo está en tu aura, es como un libro abierto para mí, muy diferente del aura de Courtney o del director."

"¿Pero que es el aura?" Cody preguntó, genuinamente curioso.

"El aura se concibe como un campo energético de radiación luminosa multicolor que rodearía a los seres vivos, invisible para muchas personas, excepto algunas personas especiales como yo. Por eso siempre me llamas la atención, tu aura y su contexto son únicos. Espero conocerte mejor, tutor" sonrió Dawn.

"Yo también" ahora Sammy hablo "Ya te dije lo que siento ayer, así que, Cody, por favor déjame seguir aprendiendo de ti!"

Tanto Dawn como Cody y vi a Sammy con asombro. Dawn porque se da cuenta de que Sammy dejó sus emociones a un extraño, algo muy inusual debido al color de su aura. Cody finalmente entendió por qué Amy no le había molestado por lo que ayer, en realidad había protegido a Sammy.

"Bueno, no estaría mal hacer una sesión de estudio aquí una vez sea primavera, sólo espero que Chris no nos atrape" comentó Cody, levantándose y estirándose para sacar el frío de su cuerpo. Las chicas lo siguieron hasta el aula, donde Kitty y Sky ya las estaban esperando. Una vez dentro, Cody se hizo cargo.

"Bueno, como sabrán, todos ustedes tuvieron un mal resultado en el examen general. Sin embargo, hay una dinámica que me puede dar esperanza, pero antes de nada, toma este material" Cody saca un montón de papeles, entregando cinco papeles a cada chica "la buena noticia es que ninguno está teniendo problemas con el español, eso nos da menos problemas para preocuparnos. Aún así, te daremos una reseña antes del primer parcial."

Cody centró su vista en Dawn, explicando el contenido de su material.

"Dawn, hiciste muy bien en obtener la calificación de biología más alta, a pesar de que pones un poco de información adicional, está bien que las preguntas abiertas proporcionen tanta información como puedas, pero trata de mantenerla corta a menos que la pregunta la especifique. Por otro lado, debemos trabajar en matemáticas un poco más, tus procedimientos no tienen sentido al no seguir un orden lógico, recuerda que incluso si usted sabe la respuesta, Dwayne no le da derecho sin un procedimiento bien fijado. Comenzaremos con algunos ejercicios básicos de ecuación para recordar los conceptos básicos, basados en su progreso."

Cody se volvió a ver a Sammy.

"Sammy, todo lo contrario contigo, por mucho eras la mejor en matemáticas, tus procedimientos son simples y directos, incluso podría aprender un par de cosas sobre ti, es sólo una cuestión de mejorar algunos detalles de la comprensión de los datos. Puedo decir que la historia es mucho más complicada, es normal, todo el mundo cree que es de memoria cuando en realidad, es para entender, vamos a trabajar de acuerdo con el currículo que la señora Himiko nos da."

Ahora, Sky.

"_Sky, good job having a B1 grade, very impressive_" dijo Cody en ingles. _(Sky, buen trabajo por tener un nivel B1, muy impresionante.)_

"_Thank you_" Sky respondió casi a la perfección, que tenía que trabajar con la pronunciación de la y. Cody empezar a hablar, ahora en español. (_Muchas gracias)_

"Contigo, debemos trabajar en la compresión de conceptos científicos. Sí, sé que es tedioso, pero es sólo una cuestión de una asociación de palabras clave, y si no te gusta escribir tanto, podemos trabajar en mapas mentales."

"Kitty, ya conoces tus fortalezas y debilidades. Bueno para la historia, pero tan pronto como llegues al español, tendrías una ventaja académica al hablar tres idiomas, inglés, chino y español, pero no necesitamos apresurarnos, contigo, haremos ejercicios de pronunciación y gramática, que es lo que se complica".

Al final, Cody las miró a todos.

"No pretendo que todo esto sea sólo yo hablando y explicando, también estudiaré con ustedes porque soy humano, y también puedo equivocarme. Cualquier pregunta no duda en decírmelo y explicarlo en grupo si es necesario, como veo cada uno tiene sus puntos fuertes, también es mi objetivo reforzar lo que has aprendido a los demás, como un viejo maestro me dijo en la escuela primaria. Si realmente aprendiste algo, podrás enseñar a los demás".

No era sólo el hecho de que el sistema de trabajo de Cody es diferente del de Courtney, que era más estricto y no permitía ningún error; nunca se podría discutir con ella. Cody es más abierto y sincero, y todo se reforzó cuando comenzaron el trabajo, tenía una manera de explicar las cosas muy agradable, y no le importaba repetir las explicaciones. Lo que dejó a las chicas más sorprendidas fue el hecho de que los ejercicios de examen de ayer tenían varias notas manuscritas, con notas y sugerencias de las cinco grandes asignaturas de la escuela, ahora Kitty entendió por qué Cody estaba tan distraído en clase hoy. Un segundo.

"Cody, ¿quién es tu socio para el proyecto de Biología?" Kitty preguntó.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué proyecto?" Cody preguntó de regreso atrás, mirando hacia arriba en el ejercicio que le estaba explicando a Sky.

"Sí, el profesor puso una lista en Canvas con los nombres de los pares, lo haré con Owen, pero tú-"

Alguien llamó a la puerta, estando más cerca, Sammy se levantó para ver quién era.

"Cody, alguien te está buscando."

Cody se levantó y salió de la habitación para ver quién era, seguramente Courtney para molestar, o Noah que podría necesitarlo para algo. Por el contrario, era lo último que esperaba ver, y en ese momento el cerebro de Cody se apagó por completo, una chica con la piel pálida, de pie un poco más alto que él, cabello negro teñido de azul y un top de color oscuro con mangas azules y verdes. Una chica que conocía muy bien había estado enamorado de ella después de todo.

"Gwen…"

* * *

[LY1]

[LY2]

* * *

**A/N: Gracias por leer y espero su feedback, hubo ligeros cambios en el primer capítulo, hubo un error de mi parte y se supone que Cody debió confundir a Sammy por Amy, por eso la confusión, ya lo arreglé y pido una disculpa por ello. Gracias por leer. Ah, y Courtney entra en el grupo de Cody al ser la supervisora, así que tendra su ruta.**

**Ano: Okay, your vote for Bridgette is on the list. And don't worry, Zoey has a role too.**

**Black matgrath: Gracias por tu postulación, tiene mucha lógica y algunas cosas de las que dices pueden ser ciertas, pero Heather ya tiene un apartado especial así que su convivencia con Cody esta garantizada.**

**Lerans: Gracias, me alegra saber que lo hayas disfrutado, y como le dije a Black, Heather tendra su momento, pero NO sera parte del grupo de tutoreo al igual que Zoey.**

**Votos del prólogo (tanto en la versión en inglés como en Español):**

Lindsay: 3 votos

Bridgette 2 votos

Anne Maria: 1 voto

Ellody: 1 voto

Jasmine: 1 voto

Semi/romantic focus: Sierra, Zoey, Gwen, Heather, and Carrie. (Este grupo **NO FORMARA PARTE DEL GRUPO de tutoreo. Pero si tendran interacciones)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Importante: Se agrego contenido al capitulo anterior, recomiendo checarlo antes de empezar con el nuevo capitulo. Siento la tardanza y que sea corto, mi beta me abandono...otra vez.**

**Capítulo 2: Acostumbrada**

* * *

Si había algo de lo que Gwen estaba segura, es que el universo la odia con toda la fuerza posible.

En primer lugar, volver a la escuela apestaba en todos los sentidos, especialmente tener que soportar al dolor en el culo que es Heather, una molestia que había olvidado en el período de vacaciones de invierno. En segundo lugar, parece que a los maestros les encanta torturarlos con sus calificaciones poniendo en proyectos y exámenes en la primera semana de clases ¿No es la primera semana de clases para empezar poco a poco? Eso haría una escuela normal.

Por supuesto, esto no es una escuela normal. Está gobernado por un anfitrión fallido de televisión basura y amante al gel para el cabello.

Pero esto había ido demasiado lejos cuando abrió el documento que la maestra les envió a través de Canvas para el proyecto semestral, buscar un problema ambiental en Canadá y proponer soluciones a estos problemas, nada fuera de lo común para obtener ese número aprobatorio sino con quien se vería obligada a hacerlo…Cody Anderson

Gwen y Cody tuvieron su historia durante mucho tiempo, para desgracia de la gótica, fue el primer amor del geek en la secundaria, actuando como un don juan de quinta cuando en realidad no es mas que un nerd mal entendido, pero incluso con su personalidad, Gwen tuvo un ligero afecto por él, es raro pero termino sucediendo tras acostumbrarse a respirarle en la nuca, además se notaba de lejos que es un buen chico que no pasaría de la zona del amigo con ella. Zona de la cual fue botado un caluroso día de verano, dos de junio para ser más exactos

"¿Disculpe? ¿Maestra Alexa?

"¿Sí, Gwen? ¿Tienes alguna duda sobre la clase?" preguntó el profesor de biología, Gwen aprovecho que la clase terminó de acercarse y que la menor cantidad de gente notara que se había acercado a la profesora, simplemente no le gustaba tener atención no deseada si puede evitarlo.

"No es eso...me gustaría cambiar de compañero del proyecto si es posible" respondió Gwen directamente al punto.

"Mhh..." Alexa volvió su vista a su computadora para revisar la lista "oh..." ahora la maestra entendía hacia dónde iban las cosas. "Usted entenderá joven Gwendoline, llego a comprender su situación; sin embargo, el director Mclean fue claro con nosotros de que no debería haber discriminación contra el joven Anderson por ese suceso, elegí a los compañeros para el proyecto por puro azar."

"Vamos" suplicó con la gótica "Estoy dispuesto a trabajar con Lindsay, incluso si eso significa hacer todo el proyecto por mi cuenta."

La señorita Alexa vio a Gwen durante un par de segundos antes de suspirar.

"Es un proyecto muy exigente, así que no puedo dejarte hacerlo solo. Aún así, creo que hay una posibilidad para ti" Alexa sacó un pequeño libro blanco que le fue entregado. "Hoy, me notificaron que desafortunadamente, Mike permanecería en atención médica hasta nuevo aviso, así que no puedo asegurarle a Dawn que trabajara con él. Propongo esto, hablar con la joven Forest para ver si acepta ser su compañera, de ser así el caso, el joven Anderson y yo resolveremos el problema del proyecto entre nosotros, pero sólo tienes hasta mañana para lograrlo."

"No creo que pueda ser muy exigente en este punto, gracias y tener un buen día." Gwen volvió por sus cosas y se fue del aula, meditando en sus opciones. Ella no conocía a Dawn en absoluto, ni siquiera pensaba que habían hablado, sólo oyó cosas acerca de que ella es una chica especial en muchos sentidos, y podía ver las almas de otras personas o algo así.

De todos modos, cualquier opción es mejor que su pareja actual.

Gwen llego a la cafetería donde se encontraría con su novio y amigos en la mesa habitual en la esquina. Pasar por cada mesa es como pasar por un mundo diferente.

Por supuesto, está la mesa popular donde los requisitos para entrar son ser un bastardo o ser un verdadero besador de culos, el único que le agradaba de ese grupo es Duncan, pero los otros los dejarían morir en un lago lleno de tiburones, con Heather, Amy y Taylor encabezando la lista. Lo contrario es la mesa junto a los cubos de basura, donde los más bajos de la hegemonía se reunía para comer, a pesar de que cada uno estaba en sus cosas. Gwen ya había invitado a los goteos a su mesa, quienes rechazaron su oferta, argumentando que la mesa tiene un ambiente ligero muy cómodo para ellos, Staci hablaba sin parar como siempre a un Beardo que sólo prestaba atención a la creación de diferentes sonidos de rap, esto por mencionar a algunos.

Gwen llego a su mundo, donde podía ver a Owen tomarse una botella de cola de tres litros, luego recitar todo el alfabeto eructando, lo que causó la risa del grupo.

"Nada mal, Owen, mucho mejor que la patética actuación de Heather en el concurso de talentos" comento Gwen mientras se sentaba con sus amigos.

"La chica blanca tiene razón, ese quinto lugar se queda corto con tanta habilidad" agregó Leshawna, quien comenzó a comer algunas de sus baguettes.

"¿Gwen? ¿Te pasa algo?" la gótica parpadeando, de la nada había cerrado a su querido novio Trent con una mirada preocupada, odiaba lo cursi, pero se sentía tan bien que la conociera tan bien. Por supuesto, también asumiría algo similar si mirara al infinito como una loca.

"No...buen..." al final, Gwen se atrevió a preguntar "¿alguien conoce Dawn Forest?"

Sus amigos se miraron el uno al otro, para negar con la cabeza.

"¿Dawn? Fuimos voluntarios en un centro de animales hace un año, es agradable, pero ella es muy introvertida ¿Por qué la buscas?" pregunto DJ con interés por la mención de esa chica, le agradaba Dawn, pero hasta una persona conocida por ser amigo de todos como el grandote tenía problemas en romper esa burbuja.

"Sí, necesito encontrarla y convencerla de que sea mi compañera para el proyecto de biología, de lo contrario, mi semestre será un infierno".

"Vamos Gwen ¿Qué tan malo que puede ser?" comento Geoff sin darle importancia

"Estoy con **él**" susurró Gwen, se cubrió la cara con la mano.

"Oh..." giro de 180 grados.

"Mira a Gwen, lo que pasó queda en el pasado, no es como si tuvieras que ir a la casa de un depredador sexual, además Cody puso su frágil integridad protegiendo a la gemela de Amy de Taylor."

"No me vengas con eso, Zoey, todos sabemos por qué lo hizo, ella no lo conoce, por supuesto **él** haría un movimiento sobre ella" Gwen contesto con un poco de veneno en sus palabras.

"Cálmate, Gwen, de ser ese el caso, Cody debe estar en la gloria ahora."

"¿Qué quieres decir, Carrie?"

"Oye ¿Todavía no conoces las noticias?" dijo Trent con sorpresa. Esto no le iba a gustar nada a su novia.

Cody es tutor, tutor de un grupo de cinco chicas, entre ellas Dawn.

¿Estaba Chris tan desesperado por ver la escuela arder por drama barato?

Gwen honestamente no sabía cómo tomar esto, no conocía a ninguna de las chicas en profundidad, al menos había ido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sky hace unos meses por insistencia de Bridgette. Gwen podría esperar honestamente cualquier cosa que venga de Cody, de la manera positiva, y de la manera negativa. Ahora aquí está, buscando el aula donde Cody está enseñando, tuvo que perderse su club de literatura para venir aquí y esperar lo mejor, de la nada, evito la envestida de las mejores amigas y gemelas de una madre diferente, Katie, y Sadie, con la primicia de mañana al observar las siluetas de Cody, Dawn y la gemela de Amy bajando desde el siguiente piso que es el techo. Ahora apesta más ser Cody, con las exageraciones que Katie y Sadie pondrían en esa escena simple, las cosas serían turbias mañana para el geek.

Fue fácil para Gwen seguirlos desde lejos y encontrar el aula donde estaban. Como ella recordó, planearon convertir esa sala en un sótano después del incidente de Harold y su club raro, nada serio, sólo se ganaron el odio del conserje por tenerlo limpio lo que esperaba que fuera baba verde. Momentos más tarde, llama a la puerta de la sala, esperando a que alguien abriera, que abrió la puerta fue Samey, la gemela buena.

"Hola" dijo Sammy cortésmente

"Hola ¿Es el grupo de tutorías de Cody?" preguntó Gwen, replicando con educación el saludo.

"Sí, un segundo..." La chica se alejó de la puerta y se dio la vuelta para llamarlo. Gwen vio a Cody congelado durante un minuto al notar su presencia, luego se puso de pie y caminó robóticamente hacia ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Hola...Gwen...es una sorpresa..."

"Sí...ya somos dos" Gwen susurró con una mirada dura al tipo, poco había cambiado en este momento, pero eso no importaba, primero lo importante, entró mostrando un poco de brusquedad con él y vio al grupo de chicas mirándola, confundida por su presencia "¿quién es Dawn?"

"Ese sería yo ¿Tienes algún negocio conmigo?" hablo una chica rubia con una apariencia peculiar, encajando con la descripción general que DJ le dio antes.

"Sí, la maestra Alexa me dijo que Mike está en el hospital de nuevo, y le resultaría difícil trabajar en el proyecto de biología, así que me dio la oportunidad de cambiar de pareja con usted y trabajar juntos ¿Está de acuerdo?"

"¿Y quién es tu compañero actual? cuando Dawn hizo la pregunta, Gwen miro a Cody, quien se asustó por su mirada fría "comprendo...mis disculpas Gwen, sin embargo, debo rechazar su oferta. No es la primera ocasión que trabajo en estas circunstancias con Mike, es un buen amigo mío y no pienso dejarlo solo. Además, creo que esta es una oportunidad perfecta para reparar las grietas que existen entre tú y Cody" Dawn fue firme en su decisión, Gwen lo notaba en su mirada, tampoco suplicaría. Al diablo.

Gwen se vuelve a ver a Cody "escucha bien que solo lo diré una vez, no me gusta esto, pero no tengo elección, haremos ese estúpido proyecto bajo mis términos y condiciones, así que cuidado de aprovechar la situación para usar trucos de depravado ¿Entendido?"

Cody asintió con la cabeza, esto lo haría por ahora, ya estaba perdiendo el control para no golpear al chico que traicionó su confianza hace mucho tiempo. Gwen camina hacia la puerta, pero se da la vuelta para ver a Dawn.

"Te esperaré afuera, también quiero hablar de otra cosa en privado, siento por la interrupción" Gwen cerró la puerta detrás de ella, recargándose en ella, se mordió el labio inferior para calmar sus pensamientos, las imágenes de Cody en la escuela media invadieron su memoria. Maldita sea, se prometió a sí misma que esto ya no la afectaría.

La espera fue muy corta, el grupo salió y se dispersó por toda la escuela, Gwen vio a Kitty abrazar los hombros de Cody para animarlo, nunca entendió por qué Kitty todavía insiste en creer en el geek pervertido, pero ese no era su problema. Dawn se colocó a su lado por un momento, y luego comenzar a caminar, por lo que también siguió su ritmo.

"Cody no hizo nada indecente con nosotros en el techo, su aura es tan brillante que sería incapaz de herir a un ser vivo. Bueno, tal vez una araña" comento Dawn de la nada, sin mirar a Gwen.

"¿Espera? Cómo..."

"Te observé mientras bajamos las escaleras, y por tu expresión, pensé que tenías esa idea como Katie y Sadie. Sólo espero que el futuro de Cody no sea tan oscuro como predice mis cartas."

Bueno, ahora entiende el rumor generalizado de que esta chica es extraña, incluso así...

"Cody no merece perdón después de lo que hizo" dijo Gwen con resentimiento.

"Sí, Miles me habló de ese incidente, yo no estuve presente porque estaba en una caminata espiritual a través de los bosques de Vuntut en la frontera norte con Alaska ¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Dawn con genuina curiosidad.

No tenías ni idea.

_**Flashback**_

_Gwen lo recordó como si fuera ayer, después de todo, uno no olvida cuando se toman más de 95 en el examen final de Física, una asignatura que era muy mala para la combinación de dos asignaturas ya complejas como matemáticas y ciencias. La escuela había organizado un evento especial de fin de curso para los estudiantes después de otro año donde sufrieron pasar al siguiente grado._

_Parecía irreal que nada menos que el principal Mclean alquilaron para una tarde un pequeño parque acuático sólo para ellos, por supuesto, algo de tener a cambio porque Chris y la amabilidad no se combinan en absoluto. Normalmente los lugares góticos odiados con tanta gente ruidosa y molesta como algunas personas pueden llegar a ser, fue gracias a su pequeño círculo de amigos que apenas logra tolerarlo para estar con ellos._

_Y aquí está, pensando en cómo la broma de la hormiga de Harold fue un éxito en enseñar a las chicas populares una lección para manipular el corazón de pollo de Rodney, sí, el grandullón lo hizo por "amor", pero nadie merece ser humillado varias veces. Tampoco ocultaría su felicidad de ver a Heather con secuelas en su piel._

_"Oye, Gwen?", El dorso levantó sus gafas de sol para ver a un chico delgado con una sonrisa tonta, pero en el buen sentido. Cody Anderson._

_"Cody? ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que si quieres una foto conmigo, no tienes que esperar a que me duerma para hacerlo"Cody se sonroja por tal comentario, fue en ese momento que su desesperación estaba en la nube para llamar la atención de Gwen. Por suerte esa fase ya ha existido en el pasado y el friki ya había superado su amor por el gótico... bueno, casi._

_Aunque fue rechazado cientos de veces por Gwen, por alguna razón no perdió la esperanza de que un día ella cambiaría mágicamente de opinión. Incluso cuando Cody sorprendentemente dijo con calma que la ayudaría a acercarse a Trent, así que terminarán juntos, sin embargo, está claro que él todavía tenía algunos sentimientos por ella._

_"¿Aún crees que es una buena idea ir a ver Sierra? Estoy un poco nervioso por lo que va a pasar después de eso"_

_Sí, debería haberlo adivinado._

_"Cody, ya has discutido esto con casi todos nosotros varias veces, ahora entiendo por qué Noah es más sarcástico de lo habitual" Cody se ríe nervioso "sólo sé honesto con ella, no será fácil, lo sabemos. Entiendo que te importa Sierra, pero no de esa manera. Pero, créeme, es mejor no seguir dándole esperanzas"._

_"Tienes razón, sólo espero que las cosas no cambien demasiado... Lo siento, es horrible rechazar a alguien" así que obviamente es la pista que Gwen no se molesta en responder. Sólo dale una sonrisa comprensiva._

_"Eres un gran chico, Cody, estoy seguro de que todo va a estar bien."_

_"... pero no lo suficiente para estar contigo" Gwen no puede comprender todo lo que Cody susurró, sin embargo, este último deja claro lo que quería decir. Antes de que las cosas se pusieron aún más incómodo entre los dos... amigos, Leshawna llegó al escenario._

_"¿Qué pasa, cosas cortas? Es raro no verte feliz cuando estás cerca de una chica pálida"_

_"Sierra... probablemente me confesará hoy" Es conocimiento popular que Sierra Hernández tiene un profundo amor por Cody Anderson, vamos, incluso Lindsay y Max podrían darse cuenta de esto a pesar de su inocencia. Desafortunadamente, el sentimiento no es mutuo, ya que Cody todavía tiene sentimientos por Gwen, y lo último que el goth quería es estar en un ataúd a tres metros bajo tierra._

_¿Crees que es una exageración? Es porque no conoces el fanatismo de Sierra para Cody._

_Sierra roba los calcetines sudorosos de Cody para crear un altar de él en su casillero... Creo que eso es más que suficiente para notar lo mucho que está enamorado es el fan número uno del geek. Curiosamente, ni siquiera el propio Cody sabe de dónde, por un día común Sierra comenzó a pegarse a Cody como chicle callejero en los zapatos._

_"Oh... Ruego que Dios os permita entrar en el cielo"_

_"Leshawna!" Gwen exclama a su mejor amiga._

_"Es una broma para calmar las cosas, relajar a Gwen"_

_"Buena relación calidad precio. Oh... Será mejor que vaya a ver a Sierra, al menos traje mi computadora en caso de que me distraiga de las cosas no vaya bien, deséame suerte". Cody empieza a alejarse para encontrarse con Sierra. Gwen espera que todo haya ido bien por el bien de todos, pero estamos hablando de Sierra, cualquier cosa podría pasar. __Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad en la zona, hasta que un grito profundo vino de la zona del baño de mujeres, estando mas cerca de ella, los amigos corrieron pensando que alguien se ahogaba con la comida podrida del lugar o algún desmayo, al entra, solo vieron a Cody…_

_ ._

"¡Hermana! ¡Muévete, el partido de hockey va a empezar!" grito un chico desde un auto rojo algo viejo, como siempre su hermano tenia que interrumpir su relato por culpa de ese inútil. En respuesta, Gwen le tiro su mochila al rostro expuesto por la ventana del vehículo.

"Tranquila, Gwen, podremos continuar con otra sesión mañana, tu aura sabrá cuando es el momento en el cual nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar…"

"Vale, solo ten cuidado de Cody…¿A dónde se fue?" en un segundo la chica se había ido de este mundo, ahora los rumores de sus poderes paranormales tiene mas sentidos. Necesitaba una taza de café para olvidar esta mañana, mucho Cody para el resto del año, además, no es grato recordar lo que vieron ese día.


End file.
